Enchantress: A Sailor Moon Adaptation
by blastendedskank
Summary: Serena Sinclair is the daughter of the legendary Serenity, widely known as the English Rose who stole Lord Endymion's heart. Fleeing the lustful Sultan Diamond, Serena hides aboard the ship of Captain Darien Shields, where an unlikely romance blooms...
1. Part 1, Ch 1: Captured

Several disclaimers need to be made.

For starters, this is not my original story. The text and storyline is from a romance novel entitled _Enchantress_, by Constance O'Banyon. I read the entire novel in one sitting and completely fell in love with it. However, I could not stop envisioning the story set with a certain star couple from our favorite anime. Thus, I wanted to share this adaptation of the novel with fellow fans that might not have otherwise gotten to read it.

Should this be deleted, I'll understand, and if anyone wants to read a hardcopy of the original story, _Enchantress_ can be found on Amazon or other booksellers.  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own rights to _Enchantress_ or Sailor Moon.

The heavy pounding on her door caused Serenity Sinclair to stir from a restless sleep: "Madame, Madame! It is the captain's orders that I speak to you at once!"

Serenity slipped off the small bunk and pulled on her dressing robe, smoothing her tangled silver-blond hair as she tried to shake off a sleep-drugged state. It took her a moment to remember that she was not in Philadelphia, but on board the American ship, _Stargazer_, and that the urgent voice she heard was that of the first mate. With trepidation, she opened the cabin door and peered out at the first mate in confusion. "Yes, what is it that you want, sir?"

The man's eyes moved from her to Mrs. Tsukino and her son Sammy, who had come into the companionway and were watching with open curiosity. The first mate motioned for the pair to come forward to hear what he had to say as well.

"Since the three of you are the only civilians on board, the captain has requested that you remain in your cabins. No matter what you hear, do not come out."

Mrs. Tsukino, a woman who was accustomed to asking questions and receiving answers, was the first to speak. "My good man," she said haughtily, "my son and I couldn't possibly adhere to such an order without first knowing the reason for it. Why should Captain Stark make such an outrageous request?"

The first mate shifted his weight uncomfortably, as if he were unwilling to answer her question. After staring into the woman's determined brown eyes, he reluctantly decided to tell her the truth,

"Late last night we sighted the sails of two ships. This morning the ships were spotted just off our starboard. They have now been identified. They belong to… an unsavory bunch of pirates. It is apparent they are making ready for battle." Now Mrs. Tsukino was not so vocal, and she retreated a step toward her cabin, as if she had been dealt a blow.

Serenity's face whitened, for she had heard horrible tales of pirates and cutthroats who preyed upon unsuspecting vessels at sea. "What are you saying, Artemis?" Serenity asked, noting the disbelief in Sammy's eyes.

The first mate was not at all happy with the task of informing the women and child of the impending danger that had fallen to him. "Well ladies… he began hesitantly, "I know no way to say it other than just to come out with it. You'll know soon enough anyway. The captain figures there is no way we can avoid a confrontation with the pirates. He wants to be assured of your safety, so you must promise to remain in your cabins until you are informed that it is safe to come out."

Sammy Tsukino, who was no more than nine years old, gasped and moved closer to his mother protectively, "What will happen to us? If the pirates have two ships and we only have one, surely we can't win!"

The first mate tried to appear calm and assured. "I will not lie to you, for there will surely be an encounter. But feel confident, Mrs. Tsukino, that every man on board this vessel will have your safety in mind when we go into battle. So I beg you to remain in your cabins, where you will be the least affected by what occurs."

Before Serenity could voice the many questions that came to her mind, the first mate turned away and moved back down the corridor. She knew, as he did, that they would be outgunned and outmanned. Surely the _Stargazer_ was doomed!

Mrs. Tsukino pushed her son back into the cabin and turned to Serenity. "If you know what's good for you, you will not allow the pirates to take you alive." Her eyes darkened. "I do not intend on them getting their hands on my son or me, if you know what I mean." She showed Serenity a small derringer, which she quickly hid in her bodice. "You'd better think about the inevitable yourself," Mrs. Tsukino warned. "Be prepared."

Serenity shuddered, knowing very well that Tsukino intended to shoot both herself and her son rather than allow either of them to fall into the hands of the pirates.

The elder woman moved quickly into her cabin, and Serenity watched as she closed the door. When Serenity heard the bolt slide into place, she panicked, for she had never felt so alone and frightened in her life. She wished that Mrs. Tsukino had invited her to stay with her and her son. Now Serenity would have to wait alone for the approaching battle.

She moved reluctantly into her cabin, wondering how she could have come to such a sad ending. At nineteen, she was a widow and was expecting her first child in four months. Fate had cast her upon this uncertain sea, and she could see no way for it to end but in tragedy.

Serenity sank down upon her bunk, staring at the overhead beams, while a feeling of helplessness washed over her. The situation seemed almost dreamlike, with no place in her practical mind. Had she lived out her whole life only to die alone, with no one to mourn her death?

All at once cannon fire erupted, and Serenity jumped off the bunk to cringe in a corner as the sounds of battle heated up above deck.

She did not know how long she remained cowering in the shadows, jumping with fear each time she heard the roar of the cannon and the splintering of wood. But, in the course of battle, the sun had risen high in the sky and was now dripping in the west. She clamped her hands over her ears to shut out the sound of agonizing screams of pain.

All at once there was a great explosion that rocked the ship, and the force of the impact threw Serenity to the floor. With fear ruling her movements, she ran to the door, fumbling with the latch before finally tearing it open. She stared in sick horror when she saw the last explosion had ripped a gaping hole where the Tsukino cabin had been.

Serenity cried out in agony as she realized Mrs. Tsukino did not have to worry about her small family falling into enemy hands. They had both been victims of the blast. There was no sign of them – nothing left. She covered her face with trembling hands, feeling grief for the loss of the two lives she had hardly known.

Serenity had no time to reflect on the grim fate of the others, because fire now engulfed the overhead timbers and was spreading quickly in her direction. She ran down the corridor, trying to escape the advancing inferno that by now had engulfed her own cabin.

Panic ruled her thinking when she approached the companionway and heard the sound of hand to hand combat on deck. She paused, weighing her chances above deck as opposed to the fire that crackled just behind her. Now the heat of the fire was closing in around her, and she could scarcely breathe because of the smoke. It took her only a moment to make her decision. Gathering up her skirt, Serenity rushed onto deck.

The sight that met her eyes was more horrible than she could have ever imagined. A yellow sulfur cloud hovering over the deck of the _Stargazer_, and the unmoving air was filled with the acrid smell of cannon smoke. The sound of battle, metal clashing against metal and men dying, filled her with horror. The American ship was listing and taking on water. It was apparent that the ship was sinking, but still her courageous captain and crew fought on against the constant stream of pirates that surged on board the crippled vessel.

The sight of so much blood made Serenity's heart ache, and she had to fight against the nausea that tightened around her stomach. The dead and dying were strewn like lifeless dolls among the debris of a broken mast and tangled ropes and canvas. Now the advancing flames leapt high into the sky, hungrily devouring the ship.

It occurred to Serenity that today would be her last day on earth. Suddenly she thought of her unborn baby and felt a heavy hand of sorrow descending on her like a dark cloud. Her baby would die before ever having drawn the breath of life into its lungs.

Trapped between the raging fire that was growing in intensity, and the fierce battle that was taking place in front of her, Serenity flattened her body against the steps leading to the foredeck, her whole body trembling with panic.

Her eyes moved hesitantly over the faces of the pirates. While the crew members of the American ship were dressed in somber blue, the pirates wore ostentatious colors of crimson, yellow and purple. The enemy were dark-skinned and dirty, and most of them had mustaches and long, unkempt beards.

Serenity did not hear the man who swooped out of the shadows toward her. She felt strong hands pull her forward, and she was immediately clasped to a smelly body. A scream escaped her lips as she was tossed over a pirate's shoulder and carried away. She felt him leap from the deck of the _Stargazer_, to land with a thud onto the deck of the victorious vessel.

Serenity had no time to ponder her fate, as she was thrust at a burly man who was issued orders in a guttural language she did not understand. She was pulled forward roughly, and she could see it was the pirate's intention to take her below deck. With one last glance at the _Stargazer_, Serenity knew no one would be alive to rescue her. The crippled ship was now engulfed in flames, and it was uncertain whether it would first sink or be destroyed by fire.

She was led down rickety steps to a darkness where she could scarcely breathe because of the repugnant odor of unwashed bodies and unmentionable filth that assaulted her nostrils. Too frightened to disobey, she followed the man without protest. When they had reached what she was sure had to be the bowels of the ship, the man unlocked a cell and roughly pushed her inside. Her whole body quaked with fear as he pointed a pudgy finger at her and uttered words she did not understand. She cringed in the corner while he locked the door, almost glad to be out of his frightening presence.

When her eyes became accustomed to the waning light, she was better able to see the cell. She trembled in fear when she saw the chains that were attached to the walls. At least she had been spared the indignity of being chained like an animal. There was straw strewn on the floor, and several tattered straw mattresses were stacked in the corner. She shuddered, thinking the whole cell was probably infested with bugs.

Serenity would not allow herself to think about what would happen to her, or she would lose the thin thread of sanity she still clung to.

Now silence encroached, and it was even more ominous than the sounds of battle. The grief she felt for the passengers and crew of the _Stargazer_ was almost unbearable. Slowly she sunk to the floor, wishing she had been allowed to perish with her companions. She feared a far worse fate than death awaited her and her unborn child at the hands of these loathsome pirates.

Serenity had not intended to fall asleep, but she quickly awoke, becoming alert when she heard the sounds of voices followed by the grating of a key in the lock. She rose on shaky legs as several men approached her. One man caught her attention. From his cavalier manner and his voice of authority, she knew he was the captain. He wore a black, plumed hat and black trousers and shirt. He was not much taller than Serenity, but he was wide of girth. Everything about him was dark: his complexion, his clothing, his eyes and hair.

While one of his companions held a torch, the captain's small black eyes ran the length of Serenity's body. The man's lips tightened when he saw that his captive was with child. Turning to the man beside him, he growled something in anger before turning his attention back to Serenity.

When he noted how lovely her features were, a wide smile eased the man's grim expression. Though heavily accented, his English was clipped and distinctive. "I am Captain Bijapur. Who are you?"

When she made no reply, he continued. "Forgive us Madame, for subjecting you to this cruel cell." He shook his head ruefully, "My men are fools to have placed a woman of your delicacy and beauty in this pigsty." He took in the cell with a wave of his hand. "I will see that you are immediately placed in a cabin where you will be offered every comfort."

Serenity feared what he might have in mind for her and much preferred to remain the disgusting cell instead. "I would as soon stay here, Captain," she said, her bravado cracking slightly, "I have no objection to this cell."

Captain Bijapur's eyes became hard. "No, you will not stay here, Madame," he said harshly, causing her to shrink back. "You are a very beautiful woman, and it would not be wise to leave you to the mercy of my men, for they seldom see a woman with your… charms." An evil smile did nothing to soften his dark features. "You will be under my protection."

Serenity turned her face away in disgust. If this loathsome man had any plans for her, she would much prefer death. The captain snapped his fingers, bringing an immediate response from his men. One of them led Serenity forward. So great was her fear that it was all she could do to bear her own weight. Once they were in the corridor, the men fell behind while the captain walked beside her.

She was led past several cells, although she could not see the occupants, she could hear moaning and crying. Apparently she was not the only prisoner who had been brought aboard.

She was lead up the steps until the captain stopped before a door. Once they were inside the cabin, the captain motioned the others to leave. Once the small woman and the captain were alone, he slowly circled her, his eyes moving over her body head to foot.

"Yes… you are a beauty, aren't you," he said caressingly. His hand reached out to touch her long silver blond hair. "You are an extraordinary beauty."

She pulled away from him and dared to ask the question that had been hammering at her mind since she had first been brought aboard. "What are you going to do with me?"

His eyes gleamed, as if he took pleasure in her anxiety. "You will be taken to Constantinople and placed on the block where you will be sold to whoever pays the highest price for you."

She gasped and backed away from him. "You are a monster!" she whispered in fear and disgust. "How can you be so vile a creature?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Your opinion of me is of no importance. You are merely a beautiful woman who will bring me a good price at the slave market."

"What about the other prisoners?" she dared to inquire.

Again he shrugged sardonically, "You were the only survivor from the American ship."

"But I heard others in the cells…"

"Merely two of my men who disobeyed my orders." He fingered his beard thoughtfully. "I do not tolerate disobedience from _anyone_."

When he saw the color drain from her face, he laughed, and the sinister sound set her to trembling anew. "It is such a pity that you are no longer a virgin, or I could get twice the price for you." Before she could protest, he pulled her to him and smiled, his rank breath fanning her face. "Still, you will delight the bed of a great man. Who knows – perhaps even the sultan will take a fancy to you."

She turned away from him and closed her eyes against the gleam of evil she saw in his eyes.

"Madame, if it were not for the child you carry, I myself would like to test the joys of your body. Perhaps even with the child, you would delight me." His voice was husky and rough, even when soft.

For a long moment his words hung in the air as he waited for her reaction to his lewd suggestion. When she failed to react, he released her and moved to the door.

"Have no fear that you will be ravished by me, Madame. A cold-blooded woman does not warm a man's bed. Look to your health, and do as you are bid, and you will be well treated. I want you looking healthy and beautiful when I place you on the slave block at Constantinople."

The hateful man moved quickly out the door, and when it had been locked behind him, Serenity slid to the floor in a dead faint.

It was much later when Serenity regained consciousness. The lantern had long since burned out and the cabin was in darkness. She felt around until she discovered the small bunk. Uncaring that it was filthy, she pulled herself up and fell forward, burying her head on the stiff mattress, where she lost herself in the misery of tears.

Through the seemingly endless night, she shed tears of grief. There was no hope for her – no one to come to her rescue and no one to care about what had happened to her. At least her tears were spent, and she pondered this bizarre turn her life had taken. She had never had a happy life, but now she dared not even thinking about awaited her and her unborn baby once they reached Constantinople!


	2. Part 1, Ch 2: The English Rose

This chapter is considerably longer than the first. I tried to fit all of the remainder of Part One into one chapter. After this, I'll begin posting Part Two of the story, which features Serena rather than Serenity.

All the same disclaimers are still in effect, guys. Enjoy.

* * *

_In Constantinople…_

The city stood in multicolored splendor among her seven lofty hills, with a skyline dominated by spirals and domes of ancient mosques and palaces. Constantinople was the place where Europe met Asia, and it was considered by many to be the shining jewel of this ancient land. The city itself was sprawling, and flanked on one side by the Sea of Marmara, which was accessible only through The Golden Horn, an inlet some four miles long. Mysterious women with features hidden behind thin veils walked the twisting clay streets. Donkey carts stirred up dust which went unnoticed by the press of humanity that meandered through crowded shops and bazaars.

The donkey-drawn cart transporting Serenity and three other women wound its way through the narrow streets. Two guards marched along beside the cart while it rolled almost unnoticed through the crowded streets.

Serenity took little interest in her surroundings. She was frightened, as well as humiliated by the sheerness of the costume she wore. She had been oiled, perfumed and dressed in layers of lavender gauze, which did little to hide her nakedness. She was thankful for the veil that covered her face and hid her shame.

She stared at the city that was sprawled over the hills and spread down to the water's edge, trying not to dwell on what awaited her on the slave block. Her gaze shifted to the imposing Blue Mosque, which rose upward as if reaching for a piece of the blue sky. She caught a glimpse of a Gypsy in a colorful dress, who prodded his dancing bear into action for the crowd's amusement. A dwarf was doing handsprings to draw attention to himself, while a blind beggar moved with amazing agility through the throng of humanity. A rug peddler displayed his hand-woven rugs, while carts and peddlers moved slowly through the dusty streets.

Miraculously, Serenity had not been ill-treated; either on the pirate ship or after the ship had docked. She had been taken by a stern-faced woman to a house near the Grand Bazaar, where she had been held captive for two weeks, seeing no one but the woman who brought her meals. Then this morning two dark skinned women had bathed and dressed her, taking great pains with her appearance. Serenity had been frustrated because no one seemed to speak English, or else they had been instructed not to answer her questions. She had not known what was happening to her until she had been chained to the three other women in the donkey cart.

She glanced up at the burning sun overhead, gauging it to be near the noon hour. How strange it was that time had ceased to have any meaning for her. She had lived with fear for so long that she doubted anything would frighten her now – or so she thought.

The cart halted before enormous wooden gates, and one of the guards called out for admittance. As the gates swung open, Serenity saw the colonnaded courtyard, which was flanked by several long chambers filled with women in chains. She did not have to be told that this was the slave market.

In shock, she watched the tall platform, where several women were being led forward in chains. As they were poked and prodded and intimately examined, Serenity felt their shame in the very depths of her heart, for she guessed it would soon be her turn to suffer the same indignities on the slave block.

Serenity and her companions were herded into a long room by silent guards. A tall, slender man came forward, slapping the handle of a whip against the palm of his hand, his eyes moving over the four women who had just arrived. With a curt nod, he dismissed the men who had delivered Serenity, then looked at her with interest. The slender man motioned with the tip of his whip that Serenity was to be unchained from her three companions.

She was led into a small private chamber, where golden chains were clamped on her wrists. She was then led to an alcove and instructed to sit on one of the satin cushions, while a tall Nubian fanned her with a peacock feather.

Serenity felt sick inside. What was to become of her? She clasped her hands together tightly, wishing she could still their trembling. Today she would be paraded before gawking men and sold like an animal.

A frightened gasp escaped her lips when a shadow fell across her face. Glancing up, she saw a woman with cruel, black eyes standing before her. She looked down her slender nose at Serenity, "You are the American?" she inquired.

"No, not American," Serenity shook, "I am English by birth."

"Ah, even better, Madame. The Circassian girls go at a great price, but an English rose will bring even more." She shook her head "Of course, there is your unborn child to consider. It may be that we shall have to rid you of that nuisance. Then perhaps the sultan himself will have an interest in you."

Serenity's eyes widened at the woman's suggestion. "What do you mean? I will not give up my baby, and it will not be born for three more months!"

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Do not worry, Englishwoman. I have ways to rid you of the child with little danger to yourself – and no scarring."

Shock coursed through Serenity, and tears welled up in her eyes at the prospect. Her hand went down around her rounded stomach protectively. "You cannot force me to give up my child."

The woman's gaze hardened. "If it comes to that, you will have no say in the matter. Come now," she said, pulling on Serena's chains. "The captain wants to put you on the block today. If we do not like the price that is offered for you, then he wants me to rid you of the baby."

Serenity felt faint, and she clutched at the wall for support. When the woman yanked hard on the chain, Serenity was forced to follow her. She prayed that someone would pay a high price for her today. Then perhaps she would be allowed to keep her child. It did not matter what degradation she had to suffer, but her baby must live.

Serenity stood in the shade of the pavilion, watching a young girl being poked an examined by a man who was using the same attention to detail as a horse-trader. Serenity only hoped she could bear the degrading exhibition as regally as this girl when it was her turn. It suddenly became important to her that she rise above her surroundings. She would not let these people break her, or humble her in the dust.

When she was led forward, it was with great fanfare. She was placed on a golden platform with silken veils waving above her head. While she could not understand what was being said about her, the people pressed closer and the crowd swelled to a great number.

She raised her head as one veil after another was removed, a murmur rippled through the crowd. When she was approached by several men, who in their turn examined her, she was forced to endure their greedy, probing hands. One man ran his hands over her breasts, exposing them to the leering crowd. She did not blink when her mouth was forced open and her teeth examined. But she almost cried when the outer layer of clothing was stripped away and she stood on display, covered only in a thin veil that was draped about her shoulders.

The more indignities Serenity was forced to endure, the higher he raised her head. The only outward sign of what she was feeling was the trembling of her lips and a single tear that made its way down her cheek. She tried to pray, but how could one pray under such shameful circumstances?

Lord Endymion motioned the litter bearers to lower his sedan chair. He had come to the slave market today in hopes of finding a cook to replace the one who had died two days earlier. It was a tiresome business, but a good cook was valued, and he would not leave the matter to one of his servants.

Endymion, like all the other men present, stared at the silver-haired woman on the platform who was beautiful even though she was heavy with child. It was obvious that she was terrified. She appeared so delicate and vulnerable that he was angered by the men putting their rough hands on her. Though his taste did not run to fair-skinned women, he could not condone the callous manner in which she was being treated.

He admired her when she proudly raised her head as the indignities were practiced on her body. One of the tormentors ripped the veil from the woman's face, and a gasp of appreciation moved through the crowd. She was fair of face, and silvery hair spilled down her back. Endymion found his interest in her intensified. He motioned to one of his guards, and them an stepped immediately to his master. Dropping a bag of gold into the guard's hand, he nodded at the silver-haired angel.

"Buy the female and cover her with this," he ordered, shoving his own cloak at the man. "Bring her to me at once.

Serenity was surprised when a cloak was folded around her and gentle hands led her down from the platform. She did not stop to ponder her fate; she was too grateful that the loathsome exhibition was at last at an end. The throng of people moved aside to allow her passage, and she realized that whoever had bought her must wield a great deal of power and respect. She had little time to reflect on her owner as she approached the litter.

The shimmering gold curtains were pulled aside. A hand reached out to assist her into the litter, and the strength of the man astounded her. She stared into the dark blue eyes and she shrank back from him, suddenly averting her gaze, too afraid to meet those probing eyes again.

Her body trembled uncontrollably. Ever since she had been taken prisoner, she had been under an illusion of unreality. Now it was difficult to behave that she had been bought and sold, the same as one would buy cattle.

Serenity startled when a deep voice spoke to her in perfect English, "I trust you have not been made to suffer from your ordeal?"

She raised her eyes to the man, and found what appeared to be an expression of compassion on his face. But surely she was mistaken.

He was much younger than she had thought at first, but it was hard to tell much about him since he was in the shadows. She supposed one might call him handsome. His brow was high and noble; his expression was one of authority. His hair was black and his skin was lightly tanned. Yes, his features were arresting, and he was a man one would notice even in a crowded room.

"Who are you?" she asked, grateful that she could at least converse with this man.

"You may refer to me as Lord Endymion," he answered, his eyes sweeping her face and taking in the bright tinge to her cheeks. He had never seen a woman with eyes the color of crystalline blue, and he suddenly found her most intriguing. He was beginning to believe he had made a fair bargain today, for she was a rare beauty indeed.

Serenity raised her head and gave him a scathing glance. "You may as well know right now that if you do anything to harm my baby, I shall find a way to escape from you, and you will have naught for the money you expended." His eyes moved to her swollen stomach.

"Why would I want to harm your baby? As I see it, I made a great bargain today, buying two slaves for the price of one." He watched her face for reaction.

A new and unsettling thought struck Serenity. Dear lord, her baby would be born into slavery! No longer able to hold her head up with pride, she felt ready to collapse. "Why have you done this?" She asked, finally defeated.

"If you are asking why I purchased you today, I am not certain myself. In a moment of weakness, I felt your suffering and wanted to alleviate it."

She looked at the man in disbelief. "I cannot credit that was your reason."

"Nonetheless, it is true."

Serenity studied him critically. Even though he was seated, it was easy to see that he was a tall man. She looked into his deep blue eyes and wished she could read truth in their depths.

"I am certain that you will not like me, my lord," she said at last. "My husband often told me before he died that I was too fanciful and forward for a woman. And my husband's mother found me not at all to her liking. On numerous occasions she accused me of being headstrong and ungrateful – which, if the truth were told – I am sure I am."

Warm laughter came from the man as he observed the willfulness in Serenity's eyes. "I am an admirer of honesty, and I abhor deceitfulness of any kind; therefore, I already admire you. What is your name?"

"You may call me Mrs. Sinclair," she said with a defiant spark in her eyes.

His lips curved into an almost smile. "I was referring to your first name."

"Serenity," she said begrudgingly.

"Well, Serenity, I am beginning to realize how fortunate I am that chance allowed our paths to cross today."

Feeling tense and uncertain, she moved back against the red satin cushions. The litter swayed from side to side, and she could hear the jingle of golden bells that were attached to the curtains.

"My lord, I believe it is my duty to convince you that you will not have such a high opinion of me once you come to know me," she stated almost airily. "I can assure you that my shortcomings are many."

Again Endymion's laughter was warm with delight. "Serenity, Serenity, you try so hard to make me dissatisfied with you, but with each try, you only intrigue me more.

She felt a shiver of fear touch her spine. "Do not like me, my lord, for I have no intention of liking you – not ever!"

He reached out and tilted her chin up, bringing it into the light so he could study her closely. "Forever is a long time, Serenity."

"I have an intolerable temper," she told him with a rush of feeling.

"I will allow you that since you are lovely beyond reason." His voice softened, "Yes, I have made a bargain in you, Serenity.

She resented being referred to as a bargain, but she was too weary to protest. She had lived with fear for so many weeks that it had somewhat dulled her senses. Now all she could think of was a place to lay her weary body. She huddled in the corner, to fatigued to wonder at the fate of herself or her unborn child. Until a few weeks ago, Turnkey had only been a name of some obscure corner of the world – now it would surely be her home until the end of her days.

Serenity fell forward when the litter was suddenly set down with a thud, but Endymion reached out to steady her. "It requires practice to ride the litter. You will learn in time," he told her.

He helped her out of the litter. She was surprised to find that they were inside a huge courtyard. She was immediately struck with the beauty of the magnificent place that was within the confines of the twelve=foot-high wall. Great wealth was displayed by the intricate designs that were cut into the marble pillars of the palace and in the delicate workmanship of the outer walls that sparkled with precious jewels. High domes were interwoven with the purest gold, and Serenity felt awed in spite of herself.

"I trust you will like it here, Serenity," Endymion remarked.

Before she could answer, he left her. Immediately, a veiled woman appeared from out of nowhere to lead Serenity into the palace by a side door.

They walked down a long corridor through arched doorways and past beautiful rose gardens, approaching a high door where a man in Cossack trousers and a beaded tunic stood guard. The man was huge and had the darkest skin Serenity had ever seen.

He moved to the side to let them pass only after the woman spoke to him. Looking fierce, he took in Serenity's appearance with one sweeping glance. Suddenly his laugher boomed out, and he said in broken English, "The master has asked that you be accorded special treatment, Madame." His laughter was amused when he saw her color heighten. "The blush is on the English rose. Yes, we shall call you the English Rose."

Serenity was led through the door, and when she heard it close behind her, she had the feeling she would never again draw a breath of freedom.

In a nearby pool, she could see several scantily clad women splashing and playing, and she wondered if she were expected to join their numbers. Serenity balked at the notion of being any man's slave, and she would never be content to live in this alien world where men seemed to dominate and the women seemed to serve.

She paused at the arched doorway, where she could hear the sound of tittering laughter. Her worst fear had now been realized. She was in a harem.

Serenity walked through the splendid walled garden. She paused near a shimmering ornamental pool, where she stared down at her reflection, trying to find the woman she had once been behind the strange clothing she wore. Draped in gauzelike robes, she longed for her own clothing that had gone down with the _Stargazer_. In the two weeks Serenity had been in the harem, she had come to understand that Endymion was one of the most powerful men in Turkey, second only to Sultan Diamond.

Her eyes moved over the gardens, which were spacious and filled with tall, dark cypress trees, grassy terraces, and numerous ponds. The tinkling sound of water splashing from the ornamental fountains seemed to be the dominant sound in this obscure section of the garden. She had come to this spot because it was the farthest point form the harem, and she could be alone.

Serenity had not seen Lord Endymion since that first day when she had been delivered into the hands of his head eunuch. In the past days and nights, she had pondered her fate. What Endymion's plans were for her, she could not guess, for he had many women more beautiful than her.

She had discovered that the other women in the harem were as varied in their nationalities as they were in the colors of their skin. Serenity had been told by one of the women that the Lord's wife had died in childbirth, and that he had neither replaced her in his affections nor elevated anyone to her station. There was much speculation as to who would have that honor, and Serenity hoped she would not be considered; indeed she hoped the Lord would forget about her altogether.

Serenity was not certain of the exact number of women in the harem, but it was apparent to her that they were all trained in the art of pleasing their lord. All day they would be pampered and preened in hopes that their master would cast eyes in their direction and choose one of them to share his bed for the night. She had learned that this was an impregnable fortress; a city within a city. Closely guarded by the head eunuch and his underlings, the doors were closed to all but Endymion and the serving women.

Hearing the sweet sound of some exotic bird, Serenity glanced up to see a brightly plumed bird in the nearby cypress tree. Scattered throughout the gardens were different varieties of birds in golden cages.

Although Serenity had not seen her or been summoned into her presence as of yet, she was told that Endymion's mother lived behind the palace walls. She was extremely powerful and extracted an oath of obedience from the women in her son's harem. None dared visit her without her permission, and never without being formally dressed.

Even though Serenity had only been in the harem for a short time, she had already encountered the jealousies between the women, which were like sores ready to canker. She found the whole situation demeaning to womanhood, and she had no intention of joining in their way of life. Her one fear was that Lord Endymion would single her out, while she preferred to remain one of many.

Accustomed to a cooler climate, she was feeling the heat more than ever because she was heavy with child. She sighed, missing England.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across Serenity's face, and she looked up to see the pot-bellied eunuch, who was master of this domain. He motioned for Serenity to follow him. Until today the man had not paid attention to her. Most probably he had not considered her important. As she fell into step with him, she wondered what he wanted with her now.

She was learning that this black eunuch was a man of immense power and wealth and even owned his own slaves. He was also the only link the harem had with the outside world.

Serenity paused at the door when he entered the bath, following only when he called her forward. There were white marble floors and several marble tubs inside; the water was heated in copper boilers and gushed into the tubs through carved fountains.

It seemed Endymion was a fastidious man, who insisted the women of his harem not only bathe daily, but wash their hands before each meal. This was the first time Serenity had been brought to the bath, and she cringed inside, fearing it meant that Endymion had summoned her.

The eunuch nodded toward the tub. "It is time for you to bathe, English Rose." He bowed to her and quickly departed, leaving her confused. She sank down on a crimson cushion, knowing that she did not belong here.

She glanced up as a woman draped all in black entered the room, followed by six slave girls. The woman in black bowed to Serenity and spoke to her in heavily accented English. "I am Lord Endymion's mother, Lady Amara. I am here to see that you are prepared for my son." Her eyes swept over Serenity and she nodded approvingly. "Yes, you may be the one who can make my son smile again. Many have tried, but few have succeeded."

Serenity came to her feet quickly, as fear pounded in her heart. "Surely you have been mistaken. I was told that women linger for years without seeing Lord Endymion. I have been told that some of them never see him. Why should he want to see me now?"

His mother shrugged. "It is not for you to question. Lord Endymion has asked for you, and you must be prepared to receive him."

Serenity realized that she had no choice but to give in to the inevitable. Her body was shaved, and she was scrubbed and bathed, then wrapped in rice flour and oil to soften her skin. She was perfumed, and her long lashes were painted with kohl and her fingernails dyed a deep crimson. She was draped in a cloth of the finest gold, and shimmering jewels were placed about her neck and wrists.

At last the women stood back, studying their handiwork, and Lady Amara spoke words that struck fear into Serenity's heart, "You are beautiful, even swollen with child. It is easy to see why my son desires you." Then Endymion's mother withdrew, motioning for the other women to follow her.

Serenity was alone for only a moment before the head eunuch reentered the bath. When he motioned for her to follow him, she had no choice but to comply. He led her down twisting walkways, past colorful gardens and finally into a brilliant, domed pavilion. Her golden sandals were noiseless as she walked across the colorful mosaic floor.

A magnificent door, which reached to the height of the building, was pushed open, and the eunuch motioned for her to enter.

After Serenity reluctantly stepped inside, the door was closed behind her, and she found herself in an astonishing round room. The walls and floors were crafted from white marble, and priceless Persian carpets were scattered about the room. She could see another room beyond a carved archway, and her eyes moved quickly away from the white, satin draped bed with its scarlet tassels.

She had not seen him there at first, but Endymion himself stood before one of the windows, his hands clasped behind his back, carefully observing Serenity. He was dressed in black without the benefit of ornaments, and his head was uncovered. When he spoke, his voice was deep. "I am delighted to see you, Serenity. I feared your many adventures might have proved detrimental to your well-being. I am glad that isn't the case. You look lovely."

She stood like a statue, her spine straight, her head high, but still she clung to the doorknob, unwilling to venture further into the room.

"My lord, how can you speak of my well being when you hold me here against my will?" She thought he smiled but she could not be certain.

"Are you enjoying good health?" he asked her.

"Yes, my health has always been good."

"Then you are most fortunate. I assure you that good health is a gift from God."

She met his eyes. "Which God, yours or mine?"

He inclined his head. "I believe your God and mine are one and the same, as you will soon learn."

She looked skeptical but decided not to pursue the subject. "You may as well know right now that I do not want to come to you tonight, Lord Endymion."

She had expected his anger, but his expression was composed. "I am aware of that. But allow me to assure you that you have nothing to fear from me." He held his hand out to her. "Will you not be seated with me at the table? I have had my cook prepare many delectable dishes just to please you."

Serenity ignored his hand, and glanced at the food – succulent lamb, calf, lobster, swordfish, stuffed pheasant and venison, not to mention delicacies she had never seen before. Surely there was enough there to feed the whole harem. The air was thick with the scent of the onions and garlic that flavored the meats. There were dates and plums dipped in honey for sweetening. She saw a large variety of fruits and sherbets, iced in snow, and she was tempted by the sight of the thick almond cream sweetened in honey and sprinkled with ginger.

She took one hesitant step away from the door to stand on the edge of a yellow-and-blue carpet. "There is much that you do not know about me, Lord Endymion."

He drew near. "Such as?"

"Such as unlike the women in your harem, I do not desire your company."

He seated himself at a table and motioned for her to come forward. "I wonder why you should feel thus, Serenity. Have you not been shown every kindness since I brought you to my home? I would think that you would want to come here tonight, if for no other reason that curiosity about your benefactor."

"You do not have to remind me that I owe you, my lord. I am not ungrateful that you saved me from the slave market."

"I was not reminding you, Serenity."

She took a timid step toward him. "I have been treated kindly, and I must confess to a certain amount of curiosity concerning you," she admitted. "But I have no wish to know you better, my lord."

"I see. It was by my orders that you were left alone until you felt comfortable with your surroundings. Unlike you, I have anticipated this night because _I _want to know _you_… much better."

Reluctantly, she moved across the room toward him, her fear lessened by her need to make him understand her feelings. As she stood before him, she looked into his eyes, thinking how dark and foreign he looked.

"I do not want to talk to you, my lord," she said, in a voice that she was ashamed came out in a painful whisper. "Will you hear what I have to say?"

"Please be seated, Serenity, and then we can converse much more easily. I find it very difficult to talk to you when I'm looking up at you."

She dropped down on a cushion, glancing at the food with interest. "I could not eat a bite until I have had my say, my lord."

He smiled. "I can see why your husband accused you of being a strong willed woman."

Her cerulean eyes sparkled with feigned innocence. "Oh, I am most dreadfully strong-willed, Lord Endymion. You should be rid of me without delay. Most probably I shall soon disrupt your whole harem. I am not in the least humble. I could never be subservient to a man, and trouble seems to follow me wherever I go."

Endymion picked up a gold plate and piled it high with food before handing it to Serenity. "You must eat for the sake of your child. I am told you take very little nourishment. Do you not find my food to your liking?"

Unthinkingly, she shoved the plate aside. "I suppose the food is all right. But, I find it difficult to accustom myself to eating without the aid of a knife and fork. I have not been taught to eat with my fingers, like some… barbarian."

His laughter was soft. "It is a good thing that I don't take offense to being called a barbarian."

Her face reddened, "Oh, my lord, I did not mean to imply that you are… are..."

He held his hand up to silence her. "I have long admired the English and many of their customs. I shall see to it that you are furnished with whatever it takes to make you feel at home here."

Her eyes met his. "I could never feel at home here. Will you not send me to England? Be rid of me with haste, and save yourself grief later."

He leaned forward and pressed a date between her teeth. When she shook her head, he persisted until she took it in her mouth. "Tell me about your home."

She swallowed the date without tasting it. "There isn't much to tell. I grew up in London since my father lost his lands and holdings. I am certain my father despaired of ever being rid of me. So when an offer of marriage came from a distant cousin from Philadelphia, my father quickly accepted the proposal on my behalf and sent me to America. There I was married and lived for four years."

He nodded. "I was certain you were from the nobility. It shows in the proud way you carry yourself and in your delicate features."

He picked up a thin slice of lamb and offered it to her. This time, Serenity took it in her mouth and found it delicious.

"So you went to America and married a distant cousin?"

"Yes. I was but fifteen and Matthew was thirty-five. He and his mother were successful silversmiths, and they were wealthy, though miserly."

She was only nineteen. He could see that she was losing some of her fear of him and it gladdened his heart. She was a rare and beautiful flower, and though he wanted to keep her, he knew that if she did not find happiness here, he would send her to England.

"Did you like America, Serenity?"

"No," she admitted, "I was always in some kind of predicament."

His lip twitched, and his eyes danced. "So you were always in trouble?"

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled with a determined light. "I tried to be obedient, but I was always doing things like singing an Irish ballad in church to the embarrassment of my husband and his mother. Then there was the time I caught my slipper on my mother-in-law's finest shawl, and most of it unraveled before I discovered what I had done. I once spilled a plate of corn in the minister's lap. And that's just the start. My mother-in-law would tell you that I am most disruptive."

Endymion found her confession so endearing that a strong urge to protect her took hold of him. "You will not find us so critical of you here, Serenity."

"I am certain that my husband had a great forbearance, but he had much to contend with in me."

Endymion's eyes bore into hers. "And did you come to love your husband?"

She looked at him, not knowing how anxiously he awaited her answer. She had never considered love to be a part of her relation with Matthew Sinclair. "I never really got to know Matthew. We lived in the same house with his widowed mother, and he spent most of his time with her. You see, his mother was a very religious woman, and was often a great disappointment to both of them."

Endymion could read much of what she had suffered in her eyes. It was apparent that she had known little kindness or happiness with her husband. He found himself wanting to see that she had both kindness and happiness from now on.

"Your husband died, and left you to bear his child alone."

"You make it sound like he died intentionally. Matthew had a fever, and he just wasted away to nothing in a matter of two weeks. I was sorry that he died, and I was grievously sorry that his mother had lost her only reason for living. She's a very sad old woman."

"What made you decide to leave America and return to England? Surely your mother-in-law would have rather you stayed with her since you were having her grandchild?"

Serenity absentmindedly picked up a ripened pear and bit into it. "Mrs. Sinclair was still grieving for her son when she learned that I was with child. I feared she'd force me to stay with her. But she was wishing for death at the time, and when I suggested I return to England to live with my father, she readily agreed. She provided me with passage money and was probably glad to see the last of me. I believe she thought of my child as belonging more to me than Matthew."

"Why do you think she was displeased with you?"

"I wondered that myself. Since I was English, I was raised in the Church of England, while they were Quakers. I am certain they found me lacking in humility and what they considered proper Christian spirit." She smiled at Endymion. "I fear you will soon see those qualities lacking in me as well."

He reached out and took her hand, studying her delicate bone structure. "I believe your husband was undeserving of you, and his mother was a fool for letting you go." He rubbed his thumb over her wrist. "Shall I tell you something else?"

She wanted to drag her hand from his grasp, but dared not. "If you like."

"I have not been able to get you out of my mind. I had to see you again, just to know if you were as beautiful as I remembered. I fear I shall never be able to let you go."

Now she did twist her hand away. "Beauty can be an evil thing, Lord Endymion. You would be wise to be done with me. I have been told that my heart is black with sin."

He laughed at the thought of this angelic and innocent beauty being sinful. "That is a risk I am willing to take."

Her eyes took on a haunted look. "Will you allow me to keep my baby?"

He sat back and gave her a long, searching look. "Not only will I allow you to keep your child, but on the day it's born I shall rejoice with you."

Relief washed over her. She had not expected him to be so kind and agreeable. The only men she had known had been her father and Matthew. Neither of them had ever said a kind word to her. She was suspicious of Endymion's motives.

"What will you want from me in return, Lord Endymion?"

"You will learn that at a later time. For now, I just want to see you smile."

"If I smile, may I return to the women's' quarters?"

His amused laughter filled the room. "Careful that you do not wound my pride past mending."

She smiled at him. "Now may I leave?"

His eyes moved over her face. "Only if you will promise to return tomorrow."

"If it is your command."

"It is my hope."

"Very… well," she agreed reluctantly, "I'll return tomorrow."

Endymion stood up and moved so his face was half in shadow. "Go now, Serenity. You'll find a servant waiting outside the door to return you to your quarters."

As if he suddenly lost interest in her, he turned away and moved back to the window.

Serenity rose to her feet and stood there for a long moment, wondering what kind of man Lord Endymion was. She had come here not knowing what to expect, but he had showed her only kindness and had agreed that she could keep her baby.

Even so, her footsteps quickened as she moved across the marble floor, lest he change his mind and force her to remain.

When Serenity returned to the women's quarters, she lay down on her couch and stared into the night long after silence fell across the harem. How strange was the man who tugged at her heart. She was frightened of her feelings for him, although she dared not examine these feelings too closely.

When she fell asleep at last, she dreamed of deep blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul.

It had been over a week since Serenity was first summoned before Lord Endymion, and since then, she dined with him every night. She had long lost much of her distrust of him, but she was still unsure of what he expected of her. Their conversations were lengthy, and he questioned her extensively about her home in England.

The sun was setting, and so she hurried to the bath, for it was nearly time to prepare to meet Lord Endymion for dinner. She wondered briefly what it was that attracted him to her. Would he tire of her and cast her aside? She had seen the harem girls cast envious glances her way, and wondered if each of them had also received this special attention at one time.

Later that night, Serenity reclined on a soft yellow divan, and Lord Endymion was seated next to her. "My lord," she began hesitantly, "why do you insist that I dine with you each evening? It's causing great distress to the women in your harem. I fear they do not like me very well. I believe they suspect my motives are devious."

His eyes were sharp. "None of them have dared reproach you or have threatened you in any way, have they?"

"No, no. The women have kept their distance. All the same, I feel hostility in every glance in my direction. Would it not be better if you dined with one of them instead of me?"

He looked at her carefully. "I thought you were beginning to enjoy our time together. Was I mistaken, Serenity?"

" I… find you most informative. You are the first man who has ever treated me as if I had a serious thought in my head." She smiled mischievously. "I have even learned to eat with my fingers."

"But it does not come easy to you," he said seriously. "I have sent for all that you will require to make you feel at home here."

She felt a warmth spread throughout her body. "You have shown me so much kindness. How can I ever repay you?"

His smile was sad. "I will think of a way, my English Rose. I wonder if you will bloom in my garden of flowers."

She avoided his probing glance and chose to move on to another subject. "My lord, I will never like living in a harem. And if the child is a daughter, I do not want her growing up in that kind of environment. My husband would have been horrified to think of his child growing up in such a manner."

Endymion took her hand, and this time she didn't pull away when he lifted it to his lips. "I know you feel that way, and I doubt that you will ever change your mind. Soon you will never have to enter the harem again unless it is your desire."

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. "Are you letting me go?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he told her simply. "But you shall have your own quarters, as well as your own slaves, and everything else that will make you happy. But do not ever ask me to allow you to leave."

"She felt an unknown sensation tighten the muscles in her stomach as Endymion's lips brushed against the palm of her hand. "Why would you allow me to live apart from the harem?" she wanted to know, still suspecting him.

He released her hand and picked up a honey-sweetened almond and placed it in her mouth. "One day I shall tell you why. For now, let us say I enjoy being with you."

She shook her head disbelievingly, "You do not want me to... to…?"

"To share my bed?" he offered. "No, I have aversion to reaping a field that has already been sown by another man.

Serenity was shocked by his words, but at the same time she was disappointed, which shocked her more. "You don't desire me because I've been with my husband," she sounded almost hurt.

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly, "I merely stated that I would not touch you while you carried a child within your body."

"I know that I am very clumsy and ugly now," she said, wondering why it bothered her how he perceived her.

Endymion stood up and helped her to her feet. Taking her arm, he steered her out into the garden before he answered.

"I find you the most beautiful woman I have ever known. More than that, my desire for you is great, but it is of the lasting kind. When you come to me, I want no man's child between us, and I want it to be because you also desire me. Will you do something for me, Serenity?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You will have to tell me what you want before I say."

He smiled. "Fair enough. It is very simple. All I ask is that you willingly come to me as you have been. We shall talk and you will tell me about things in your world."

"Is that all?"

His eyelashes lowered, masking his eyes. "That is all… for now."

"I will be glad to visit with you, my lord… provided you do as you have promised and give me my own quarters."

"Agreed. Later perhaps you will grow to trust me a little more. There are many things I want to teach you and I would like to learn many things from you."

She smiled, not comprehending his meaning. "I fear I have little to teach you, my lord."

For the first time since Endymion's wife died, he felt alive again. Even though he had taken many women in his bed to ease the pain of loss, his heart had never been involved. Now he found himself unable to curb his impatience to take this English beauty to his body. She must never know the power she has over him.

"You will be happy with your new life, Serenity."

"I am not certain I know what happiness is. My husband often reminded me that happiness was sin's companion."

Endymion's words came out in a harsh whisper. "After this day, you will no longer mention the man you were once married to." His eyes darkened with hidden passion. Although Serenity had been married, Endymion could tell she knew nothing about lovemaking. He would be the one to spark the fire in her eyes and melt her untouched English heart.

He pulled her stiff body into his arms, and was encouraged when she did not pull away. "Serenity, my Serenity, the day will come when you desire me, that I promise you."

She felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek as he laid his face against hers. "Oh yes, my little English Rose. I will light a fire inside you that will consume us both."

She twisted away from him and shook her head fiercely. "I will never allow that to happen… S-stay away from me."

His eyes took on a deep sadness. "There is no need to distress. I will bide my time and not rush you. Have I not given you my word?"

She turned away and fled, fearing he would try to stop her retreat, but he did not. When she returned to her quarters, she found her heart was racing and she lay on the bed until it quieted.

Three days later, Endymion kept his promise and moved Serenity to the main part of the palace. She had five slaves to tend her needs, and a eunuch named Achmed to stand guard at her door.

Since the night Serenity had ran away from Endymion, he had not asked her to come to him again. She was surprised to find that she missed the visits desperately. At first she blamed herself for being so suspicious of his motives. Then she moped about, fearing she'd never see him again.

She missed his stimulating conversation and he treated her as a valued friend, rather than as a mere woman. She had been loved starved all her life: first ignored by her father, and later by her husband. Now she found herself wrapped in the warmth of Endymion's kindness, and though she did not know it, she was beginning to fall in love with the man that held her captive.

* * *

_December_

The cold wind blowing off the Sea of Marmora stung the face of the slave that rushed down the pathway that led to the great pavilion where Endymion was meeting with none other than the Sultan himself. The man hoped he would not come to grief for disturbing his master. But had not Lord Endymion's mother sent him to deliver the news that the English Rose would soon give birth?

Serenity twisted in agony as pain ripped through her body. She was seated in a birth-chair with three midwives attending her. There would be no physician in attendance since no man but Endymion was allowed near any of his women.

Lady Amara stood beside Serenity, speaking words of encouragement and bathing the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

"Serenity, the pain will soon pass, but the joy you experience in your child will remain with you throughout your life."

Ever since Serenity and Lord Endymion had become good friends, his mother had been kind and generous toward her. Now Serenity was soothed by the woman's words.

"Your time of travail will be long," Lady Amara remarked, with a worried frown on her face. "This child is taking its time being born."

As another pain stabbed Serenity's body, she dug her fingernails into the arm of the chair. No one had told her that bringing a baby into the world would be so painful!

Hour after hour she labored. The day passed into night, and still the child would not be born. Unknown to Serenity, Endymion waited in the outer room, pacing the floor, fearful that his English Rose might die.

At last, just as the sun was painting the eastern sky with rosy glow, Serenity's daughter was born. As the infant let out its first lusty cry, Lady Amara smiled and held it up for Serenity to see. "Allah be praised, you have a daughter," she proclaimed.

Serenity was exhausted. All she cared about was the pain was over and she could sleep. The midwife moved her to her bed, and silken covers were placed over her. She drifted off to sleep with the sound of the newborn daughter's cries echoing in her ears.

* * *

_March_

The day was cold, and dark snow clouds hung in the western sky. Serenity had wandered out into the garden that was devoid of color. The bleak and dismal atmosphere suited her mood, for she was overcome with melancholy that she hadn't seen Lord Endymion for such a long time.

He had not come to see her daughter, and there had been no word from him. She felt abandoned and alone. As she walked along the path, she pulled her cloak tightly about her neck to ward off the chilling wind. She had to admit to herself that she was jealous. She was in torment, thinking of Endymion visiting his harem and selecting one of those beautiful women to share his nights with instead. Her days were filled with playing with her lovely daughter, but she missed Endymion terribly.

When had some come to love him? She couldn't remember exactly, but she did love him most desperately.

Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Achmed, the eunuch who guarded her quarters, walking toward her. He smiled widely as he stopped at her side.

"Mistress, you are to be made ready to go to Lord Endymion. Is that not a great honor?"

She blinked and her eyes filled with tears and she smiled widely. "Yes, a great honor."

Serenity's heart was pounding when she entered Lord Endymion's private apartment, but this time it was not from fear. When he walked toward her, she was warmed by the glow in his eyes. When he took her hand and raised it to his lips, she wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she held herself steady, afraid to let him see how much she cared.

His dark eyes traveled over her face, then down the transparent gown she wore, and she saw admiration in his eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have seen many, Serenity." His eyes travelled over her swelling breasts. "Even more beautiful now that the child has been delivered."

She quivered with delight as his hand travelled down her cheek. "I am told that you are now completely recovered from the birth of your daughter."

"I am well," she agreed in a whispered voice.

He raised her chin and stared into her eyes misty blue eyes. "Even though I sent for you tonight, did you come to me of your own accord?"

She took his hand and raised it to her lips, keeping her eyes on his. "I came willingly. How can I repay you for your kindnesses?"

He led her to the satin-draped bed, and she followed willingly. "I will think of a way. Tell me Serenity, do you still want to go back to England?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

His eyes burned into hers. "Then you will stay with me of your own free will?"

"Yes."

Endymion closed his eyes to hide the hope that shone there. When he held out his arms to her, she came to him eagerly.

"Your prediction has come true," she admitted, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

"What prediction is that?" he asked her in a voice that trembled slightly in feeling.

"You said you would melt my cold English heart, and you have."

Gently he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the satin bed. Her body was on fire for his touch, and when he removed his robe to join her, she went eagerly into his arms. Softly at first his lips touched hers, and she moved closer to him, seeking his warmth.

Serenity had never known a man could be so gentle and bring such pleasure. All she had ever known was Matthew's awkward lovemaking, and she had suffered his touch because it was expected of her as his wife. Matthew had always insisted that they made love in the dark, and afterward, he had turned away from her as if he found her repulsive. With Endymion, she felt beautiful and cherished.

"Serenity," he whispered against her arched neck. "I have dreamed of this, and now that you're mine, I want you to always remember this night."

Trembling fingers brushed the hair on his chest. "I will always remember."

His lips brushed against her mouth, circling, tasting, and then they captured hers in a searing kiss that took her breath away. A thousand unanswered questions were ripped from her mind as his wonderful hands moved over her soft curves, undressing and caressing at the same time.

Serenity was mindless with desire when Endymion finally pulled her naked flesh against his. His hands and lips roamed over her body unrushed, eliciting sighs and soft moans from her throat.

A whimper escaped her mouth when he poised above her. She waited for what seemed like an eternity until his hard shaft entered her body, giving pleasure beyond anything she could ever imagine. She clung to him as his sensual movements stirred her body into a burning inferno.

Her body obeyed his every command, straining against his muscled hardness. She ground her body against his, wanting to get even closer to the throbbing manhood that gave her so much pleasure. He was truly the master and she his slave.

"Serenity," he cried out in a passionate voice. "You are mine at last."

"Yours," she agreed without hesitation.

In a world filled with strange incense, and with snow falling in the garden beyond, Endymion taught Serenity the meaning of love. His lovemaking was gentle and tempered with patience. He introduced her to feelings she'd never dreamed existed and she fell more in love with him.

After their passions had cooled, Endymion still held her in his arms. When she would have voiced her feelings, he placed his finger over her lips. "No, don't say what you feel tonight. I have taken advantage of your innocence, and you may not know your true feelings. We will talk tomorrow."

She was hurt that he didn't want to hear her confession of love, but when he pulled her into his arms she sighed contentedly, loving the feel of his chest rising and falling against her breasts. She studied his face in the candlelight, the face she loved so desperately. The thought of him with another woman was unbearable. How would she share him with the women of his harem?

Pushing those unpleasant thoughts away, she decided she'd have to take whatever happiness she could.

Suddenly she sat up in bed; motherly instinct pushed every other thought from her mind. Instinctively she knew it was the baby's feeding time.

"Why are you frowning, dear love?" Endymion asked, rousing up and turning her to face him.

"My daughter will be hungry."

"Ah, I hadn't thought about that." He stood up and pulled on a flowing silk robe. "I will return shortly," he told her. If the guards were shocked to see Lord Endymion hurrying out into the snow to the English Rose's quarters, they were even more shocked when he returned carrying Serenity's infant daughter in his arms.

When he returned, he laid the baby in Serenity's arms, and she gave him a grateful smile. He watched with his heart in his eyes as the tiny rosebud mouth suckled at Serenity's full breasts. Suddenly Endymion felt love for his daughter of the woman he loved. She would be his daughter as well.

He touched the soft golden hair that covered the child's head, wishing that she was of his body. "Have you named the child?"

"I call her Serena," Serenity replied with a smile.

"It's a good name."

"Endymion?"

It was the first time she had called him by his name without any formality and he liked the sound of it. "Yes, beloved?"

"How can I thank you for what you've done for my daughter and me?"

"Will you allow me to feel a part of this child's life? My great sadness has always been that I have never had children of my own flesh. Will you allow me to feel this child belongs to me?"

"Oh yes, Endymion. You are such a gentle, loving man. I believe she will grow up to love you as a father."

His eyes darkened as he looked at Serenity. "I shall become her guardian, if not her father. I shall engage only the best tutors for her. She will be well educated, and she will want for nothing."

Tears brightened Serenity's eyes. "I love you," she admitted, lying her head over on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, grateful that he'd at last won the heart of the beautiful English Rose. "Will you consent to be my wife?" he asked, tensely watching her expression. He, who had been with many women, knew that his future happiness rested with her alone.

"I want you to be mine without reservation," he continued, "I want you to desire me as much as I desire you. I believe you tonight, but will you love me when the sun is high?"

"Oh Endymion, I shall always love you, and I would be honored to be your wife.

He pulled her to him tightly, and she glanced down at the sleeping child, wondering what her daughter's life would be like. She was determined her daughter would not be affected by growing up in the shadows of a harem.

Endymion must have read her thoughts. He touched the cheek of the sleeping child. "Because you love her, I shall love her also. She will be the daughter of my heart.


	3. Part 2, Ch 1: Trouble Begins

Restated Disclaimer: This is not my original story. The text and storyline is from romance novel _Enchantress_, by Constance O'Banyon. Should this be taken down for copyright reasons, the novel can be purchased at or other booksellers. I don't own Sailor Moon or Enchantress.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

"Serena! Where are you, girl? Come out of hiding at once!" Mrs. Lambert called out in an irritated voice. "You are much too old to be playing such childish pranks. If you don't come out here now, I will report your behavior to Lord Endymion!"

The mischievous beauty raked her golden hair out of her face and sank lower behind the box hedge, just as the stern-faced woman came charging past her hiding place. Serena wasn't intimated by Mrs. Lambert's threat to go to Lord Endymion; she and the woman both knew that he'd never side with the governess over her. She also considered herself far too old to have a governess at the age of seventeen, but at the same time, she had to admit that poor Mrs. Lambert had her work cut out for her making Serena into a proper lady.

Seeing Mrs. Lambert move out of sight, Serena stood up from behind the hedge and dusted off her dress, smiling at finally having escaped the woman. All her life, she'd lived behind the walls of Endymion's palace. She was tired of being disciplined, and longed to have an adventure over anything.

As often as possible, Serena would sneak off to the harem to visit the women there, despite it being forbidden by her mother. She had formed friendships with some of the nine concubines that remained in Endymion's harem. Among them was Raye, who had once lived in Egypt; Lita, who was raised in Russia; Amy and Mina were both born in Turkey. The women had befriended Serena, and she had learned many fascinating things from them. Serena also liked the kindly eunuch, Achmed, who always managed to turn a blind eye when she went to visit the harem girls.

Serena knew that at one point Endymion housed over a hundred concubines. However, after having married her mother, Serenity, Endymion ceased to frequent his harem. He allowed the girls to leave if they so chose, and even elope should they fall in love. At last only the nine girls remained, and they were not so much girls; in fact, Serena thought, they were only slightly younger than her mother.

It was in the harem where Serena had learned to dance exotic dances. She had also been instructed in several languages. She'd even been taught of love by the women, and the art of pleasure. She considered herself well-versed, and she did find it all intriguing, but she doubted she'd ever put it into practice, as the only men she saw were Endymion and the eunuchs.

Serena raced toward the forbidden harem. When she approached the tall double doors, they swung inward as if by magic, to offer her admittance. Achmed stood with his arms folded over his broad chest, his dark eyes challenging yet shining with amusement.

"Who dares seek entrance to Lord Endymion's harem?" his voice boomed.

"Hide me, Achmed," Serena pleaded frantically, "Mrs. Lambert is looking for me."

Achmed suddenly smiled widely at the young miss, who looked strangely out of place dressed in a French-styled, high-waist gown rather than in the garments the harem women wore. Her long golden hair was pulled up into the typical twin buns, with the length spilling down. Her bright blue eyes shined with mischief and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

He stepped aside with an exaggerated bow, allowing her passage. "So, you've again escaped the sour bat who is your governess."

Serena laughed. "Poor Mrs. Lambert, I fear I'm a real trial to her. She deserves better than she gets from me." At this, Achmed winked.

"Well, let's hope she gets all that she deserves… in England or some other phone remote corner of the world, huh mistress?"

Serena frowned. "Mom won't send Mrs. Lambert away, Achmed. She hopes the poor woman will be able to teach me to be a lady. But I have my doubts…"

The eunuch chuckled. The beauty was a favorite with everyone with her winsome ways and her compassionate nature. He was always glad when she could escape the dour governess and pay the harem a visit.

"You should hurry along. Already the women have started dancing."

Serena suddenly became aware of the faint sound of music coming from the gardens. Thanking Achmed, she rushed in that direction. When she reached the pavilion, the women rushed to greet her. Serena was soon dressed in a transparent dancing costume with golden bells on her wrists and ankles that made a tinkling sound with each step she took. While the music played, she joined the other dancers, feeling a prickle of remorse from the disapproval she knew she'd receive from her mother if she were to find out.

However, as the tempo of the music built up, she soon forgot everything but the dance. Her fingers snapped, and her hips swayed. Some of the dancers paused to watch her perform. Though she did not know it, her movements were seductive and enticing, for she had learned well from the women. Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita laughed and clapped their hands. The little English miss had a great talent; the shame was that she'd never have a chance to use it. Serena was apart from the harem, and it was even rumored that Serenity would be sending her to England to complete her education.

Serena whirled, her flimsy costume making a wild circle around her body, her feet moving faster and faster as the music intensified. With a final whirl, she dipped to the floor in a wide curtsy while the women murmured their approval.

A stern voice suddenly cut through the merriment, "Serena! Come with me at once!"

Serena jumped and looked up to see Mrs. Lambert glaring at her, her hands on hips and eyes snapping with anger.

"I said come to me now! This time you have gone too far, and your mother will hear of your doings. You are a hellion, and it's useless to try to instruct you in gentility! Wait until your mother sees you dressed in such a disgusting manner. Then she'll do something about you!"

Serena received many sympathetic glances from the women as she scooped up her gown and followed the governess meekly, not daring to change back to her dress. For the first time, Serena felt very much ashamed of her actions, knowing her mother would be disappointed in her. She wanted to be a good daughter, she really did. She just always managed to do the wrong thing.

As Mrs. Lambert dragged her from the harem, Achmed cast Serena a sorrowful glance. As he stepped aside, he spoke in Turkish, "The old dragon found me away from the door and crept inside. I blame myself."

"It's not your fault," Serena told him soothingly in the same language, knowing he didn't want Mrs. Lambert to understand them.

The woman in question tugged Serena along, "Stop speaking that _heathen_ language!" she hissed. Serena sighed. Anything that wasn't English was a heathen language according to Mrs. Lambert.

As they approached her mother's quarters, Serena found herself wishing she'd taken the time to change her clothing, for each time she took a step, the golden bells around her ankles jingled, reminding her of her wrongdoing.

Serenity was seated before the window where a brilliant light fell upon the tapestry upon which she was working. Hearing the door open, she glanced up to see Mrs. Lambert storming toward her, with Serena in tow, looking forlorn.

Serenity's brow creased into a frown she she saw the reason for Mrs. Lambert's outrage. It was clear that Serena had been in the harem again.

"My lady, you cannot _guess_ where I found your daughter."

Noting Serena's costume Serenity nodded. "I can guess, Mrs. Lambert."

"This time I was forced to go into that… that vile place where the women were half naked, to bring your daughter out!"

Serenity looked at her daughter in disbelief. "Is this true, Serena?"

Serena kept her eyes to the ground. "Yes, mama."

Serenity stood up and walked to her daughter. "Have you not been forbidden to enter the harem, Serena?"

Serena raised her head to look into the cerulean eyes that were not unlike her own. "Yes, mama."

Mrs. Lambert puffed up her bosom and gave the young girl a scowl. "I find it impossible to continue with your daughter, Lady Serenity. I am forced to leave your service and seek employment elsewhere. Your daughter is an impossible hellion and will _never_ be a proper lady."

Serenity's face paled, and she pulled Serena away from the hateful woman. "You will never speak of my daughter in those terms, Mrs. Lambert. Kindly remove yourself from my presence at once. Consider yourself dismissed."

Mrs. Lambert's eyes narrowed with spite. "I am going, and gladly! But if you want my opinion, your daughter will never be any better than any of those women in the harem."

Serenity raised her head and wound her arm protectively around her daughter, "Frankly, Mrs. Lambert, your opinion is worthless to me or my daughter. You will gather your belongings and leave this palace at once."

"Most gladly," the governess spat. She turned on her heel and left in a huff, her shoes clicking on the marble floor.

Serena was sorry that her actions had hurt her mother, but she was not sorry that the horrid Mrs. Lambert was out of her life forever. "I suppose she spoke the truth when she said I'd never be a lady. I try to be like you, but I always do the wrong thing. I am impossible, aren't I," she stated rather than asked.

Serenity saw so much of herself in her daughter, and it wrenched her heart. She'd been in trouble constantly when she was Serena's age, too. "Dearest one, you're just easily bored. You are already a young lady. It's not your fault that you don't fit in here." Serenity took on a serious look. "I understand you've made friends in the harem, but you must resist going there. Will you give me your word that you won't go there again?"

Serena swallowed. Giving up her friends would be painful. "Yes mama, I promise I won't go there again."

Serenity realized that the time had come to make a decision about Serena's future. She must be sent to London as soon as it could be arranged, even though it wouldn't be easy to let her go when the time came. Serena needed to learn about her own heritage. Serenity would write a letter to her brother this evening asking him to take Serena into his household.

"Are you very disappointed in me, mama?" Serena's voice drew Serenity out of her thoughts. She drew Serena into her arms.

"None of this is your fault. It's difficult for you to live here. Here in the palace you're brought up as any proper young English girl would be. Yet when you slip into the harem, you walk into a different world. I forbade you to go there in hopes that I'd spare you the unsettling reality of the poor women and the useless lives they lead."

"A lot of the women are my friends. They've taught me many wonderful things. If you knew them, you'd know their worthiness," Serena defended her friends.

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Many things you have learned from them would be better left unlearned, Serena. That kind of an education will not help you in England."

"They've taught me to speak languages, mama. I can read and write in at least eleven languages!"

Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Ah, there is always that." Her eyes ran over the scanty costume Serena was wearing. "You'd best change before dinner. Endymion will want to see you. We have to discuss your future."

Serena's eyes were suddenly bright with tears. "Please don't send me away. I couldn't bear it. I promise I'll never disobey you again. If it will make you happy, I'll even go and apologize to Mrs. Lambert."

Serenity chided her daughter. "Oh, now don't torture yourself so much." Serenity became thoughtful and sighed, "If only you could've grown up in different surroundings…"

Serena blinked back her tears. "Many girls grow up in harems, mama. Why should I be any different?"

"You _are_ different, Serena," Serenity insisted, "I'm English, and your father was an American. Don't you see that you don't belong here?"

"I think of Endymion as my father," Serena said stubbornly.

Serenity rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "When the time comes for you to marry, I want you to have an English husband. You don't even know how to behave around a young man, and you'll never learn so here."

Serena shook her head, "I know about men, mama. A man is a master, and it is a woman's place to serve him."

Serenity shook her head, frowning. "That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about. You repeat what you have learned from the women in that harem. I want you to live in a world where a woman stands as a man's partner, and not his slave!"

"You're not a slave to Endymion!" Serena argued.

"Endymion is different from his contemporaries, Serena. He allows me the freedom to be both myself and his wife. Endymion has also made certain that you're well protected. But make no mistake about it, Serena, this is a barbaric country, and you do _not _belong here."

"How is it that _you _belong here?"

"Only because this is the country of the man I love, and I belong with Endymion. You will belong one day with the man you love as well."

Serena thought to herself, if I don't belong in the world of the two people I love the most, where do I belong? Serenity moved to give her daughter a hug. "We'll talk more of this later. Go change now, Serena."

Serenity stood silently watching her daughter depart. Until now, she'd been selfish in keeping Serena with her. Although it would break her heart, she had to let her go.

* * *

Serena dressed carefully into an ivory silk gown which had just arrived from Paris the day before. It was a lovely creation, with baby blue lace intertwined across the high-waist bodice and sleeves. Her hair was pulled back from her face and laced with matching baby blue ribbons, rather than in the typical pigtail style. She hoped it would make her look older.

When Serena entered the formal sitting room, she found Endymion and her mother in deep conversation. She realized they were discussing her, because they instantly fell silent upon noticing her entrance.

Endymion, in his regal manner, motioned her forward, but the smile he gave her was warm and encouraging. She dipped down beside him and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I hear you've been in trouble again," he whispered in her ear so her mother couldn't hear. Aloud he said, "How lovely you look tonight, Serena. Is that a new gown?"

"Yes Endymion, it only arrived yesterday."

She glanced at her mother to see if she was still displeased with her, but her mother smiled and kissed her cheek. "We've been discussing your future. We've made a decision we hope will please you."

The young girl's eyes held a hint of fear. "I don't want to leave. Don't send me away, mama, please don't."

Endymion held up his hand. "We won't discuss this until after – "

Endymion was interrupted by a man's voice coming from the hallway. They could hear a servant's voice, and a commotion at the door, and suddenly a man stepped into the room.

Sultan Diamond had been to Endymion's palace before, but never in the Lord's private quarters. Serena had often watched the sultan converse with Endymion on state affairs, from her hidden place behind the wooden latticework at the top of the stairs. She was shocked that he would ever enter Endymion's private quarters, which were forbidden to all outsiders. No man had ever been invited to see Serenity unveiled, not even the sultan himself.

Diamond had soft features, so delicate they were almost feminine. His face was thin, and his eyes were calculating. His eager glance swept over Serenity's face, and his eyes then started openly at Serena, so long that she squirmed uncomfortably.

When Endymion got over the shock of the situation, he came to his feet, quickly motioning the two women to withdraw into the other room. "Your Majesty," he stated in a cold voice, "what an unexpected pleasure."

"Forgive me on barging in on you, Lord Endymion, but I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

Endymion was not pleased that the sultan had come into his private quarters, and his irritation showed on his face. "Had you sent for me, I would have come at once." He said with the merest reprimand in his voice.

The sultan watched the beautiful young girl slip through the curtains in the back of the room. "Who was that exquisite young woman?" he asked.

"She is the daughter to my wife," Endymion replied, unwilling to discuss either of them. "You said you came on urgent business?"

"What is the girl's age?"

Endymion was beginning to feel a sense of dread. Diamond was showing far too much interest in Serena. Endymion had never liked him, and now he liked him even less. Diamond had only recently come to power after the death of his uncle. Head of the Ottoman Empire was a task he was ill-suited for an ill-equipped to handle.

"Should we not be discussing your pressing matters, your Majesty?"

Diamond ignored Endymion's subtle hint. "It is well-known that you gave up your harem after marrying the English Rose. After seeing her, I understand why. She's an enchantingly rare beauty. It is easy to see that her daughter will one day match her in her beauty."

With a heavy feeling in his heart, Endymion now realized that the sultan had purposely intruded into his quarters in hope to see Serena. He was an evil man, and Endymion saw the way his mind was working – he wanted Serena.

"I'm certain you wouldn't expect me to discuss anything as personal as my family with you, your Majesty."

Diamond's eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness. He knew what he was doing was unacceptable. But was he not the sultan? "Call the girl back, so that I may talk to her." He demanded seriously.

"Impossible," Endymion replied in a cold voice.

The sultan inspected his fingernails. "I have to confess to you that I've heard many rumors that the girl was lovely beyond reason, and that is why I came here tonight. I appreciate beautiful women, and I will stop at nothing to possess one who interests me."

"My stepdaughter is of no interest to you."

"I would like to honor the girl by adding her to my harem."

"With all due respect, I cannot allow you to do that, Your Majesty. I made my wife a promise that her daughter would never be subjected to harem life. Only this evening we were discussing sending her away to England to further her education."

"I am told she's already well educated for a woman. I would consider it a favor if you would make me a gift of her. I am in a position to reward you for your generosity."

Endymion's face darkened with anger. "She isn't mine to give. If she were my own flesh, I would gladly give her to you. But the promise I made her mother prevents me from doing so. You know, Your Majesty, that I am a man of my word."

The sultan's features hardened. His voice was threatening. "You will not change your mind?"

"Alas, I cannot."

Sultan Diamond's eyes narrowed. "I will give you three days to reconsider." Without another word, he turned away and strolled leisurely out of the room.

Endymion sank down on the couch, knowing he had to tell Serenity about the reason for Diamond's visit. He knew the sultan well enough to realize that Serena was in very real danger. Endymion would sooner see Serena dead than in that madman's hands. Something had to be done soon, before the sultan made a move. She'd have to be sent away at once.

Serenity and her mother quietly sat on the sofa, waiting for Endymion to join them. They both knew that the sultan had committed a great breach of etiquette by coming to their private quarters, but they did not know what the consequences would be. Serenity twirled a lock of her silver hair anxiously. "They are talking for a long time. I wonder what has happened…"

"Endymion wasn't pleased at all, was he?" Serena said, also nervous.

"No, and he had every reason not to be." Serenity frowned. "Endymion is a powerful man and will not take this insult lightly. I only hope…"

At that moment the door opened, and a grave-faced Endymion entered. "Come," he said, extending one arm to his wife and the other to his stepdaughter. "Let us dine. Later we will talk about the sultan's visit."

Serenity could tell something serious had happened, but she wisely did not question him. She watched him during dinner, and it was obvious that he was distracted. Once she found him watching Serena with sadness in his eyes. It frightened her immensely.

That night after Serenity had gone to bed, Endymion came to her, gathering her in his arms.

"You're troubled," she said, laying her cheek against his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Endymion's dark eyes met her lighter ones sadly, "We have to decide quickly what is to be done about Serena. The sultan wants her for himself, and we must be very clever."

* * *

Captain Darien Shields stood on the deck of the _Victorious_ overseeing the loading of cargo. Even though it was early in the morning, a punishing heat beat down upon him. He rolled up his sleeves and blotted the perspiration from his face. He was pressed to finish taking on supplies today because he intended to catch the morning tide and sail for home.

Tall and bronzed, there was a proud and haughty look in Darien Shield's stormy blue eyes that reflected the mirror-bright water. His black hair lay damply against his handsome brow. There was an air of authority about him, as with all men who commanded their own ships.

"Looks like we got company, Captain," Andrew Smith, his second-in-command observed, with a nod at the gangplank. "And a strange one he is, too, from the looks of his appearance."

Annoyed by the interruption, Darien glanced at the tall dark-skinned man who stood on deck, his legs spread wide to keep his balance. Although Darien had never seen a eunuch, his instincts told him that this man was one due to his manner of dress.

"Find out what he wants, Andrew, and then see that he goes ashore. If he's selling something, I'm not buying."

At that moment one of the pulley ropes snapped, requiring all Darien's attention. Men scattered in every direction to keep from being crushed by the wooden crate that smashed onto the deck. Darien's lips tightened in annoyance that a whole crate of sugared figs was ruined. He was not in the best of moods when the tall dark man approached him.

"Excuse me, Captain, sir." The man spoke excellent English. "If I could have but a moment of your time, it is most important."

"I have no time to talk right now. Stand out of the way." Darien shoved the man aside as he unwound a new rope and cast it upward to be threaded through the pulley. The eunuch was persistent. "Please hear me out, Captain Shields. It is imperative that my master speak to you as soon as possible."

"Not now," Darien barked. "Can't you see we're busy? Now move out of the way before you get hurt!"

"My name is Achmed, and I am Head Eunuch for the grand Lord Endymion. It is his wish to have an audience with you right away."

Now the man had Darien's attention. Certainly he'd heard about Lord Endymion. "Tell your lord that if he can attend me here, I will talk to him. Otherwise, I am much too busy, and I set sail in the morning."

Still Achmed lingered. "Sir, I am to mention to you that if you will take a certain cargo with you, my master is willing that you should name your price." Darien looked at Achmed skeptically. He did not believe that anyone as important as Lord Endymion would wish to ship goods on an American ship, since he'd have the whole Turkish fleet at his disposal.

"Why should your master wish to ship his cargo on the _Victorious_?"

"I am but a humble servant, and he does not confide in me," said Achmed, looking anything but humble.

Darien tossed the rope to Andrew. "See that this is mended. I'll be going to Lord Endymion's palace." He glanced at Achmed. "But this had better be important."

Achmed smiled. "Only my master can answer that for you. If you will come with me, I have a carriage waiting to transport you, Captain Shields."

Serena knew something was amiss, but she couldn't imagine what it was. Since the night of the sultan's intrusion, a disturbing quietness had settled over the palace. She was aware that her movements had been curtailed, as she was never left alone for a moment. When she asked her mother what was the matter, Serenity had been vague and decidedly distressed.

Serena moved down the corridor with her made, Molly, just behind her. She paused at the wide staircase that led to Endymion's private audience chamber. She was hoping to find him alone so she could ask him why her mother was so upset. She paused on the upper landing to make sure no one was with him. The latticework across the balcony was perfect to view the chamber without being seen.

Long ago Serena had learned to recognize the importance of guests by their manner of dress. The law governed the color and shape of their turbans. Lesser viziers wore green, the priests white, the court chamberlain scarlet, the sheiks blue.

Today, however, the chamber appeared to be empty. Serena's foot was on the top step when she heard the sound of voices. She moved quickly behind the lattice because Endymion was talking to a man just outside her view. She pressed her forehead against the carved woodwork so she could observe Endymion's guest.

Molly, who'd joined her mistress, sucked in a breath. "Look at that handsome man! Surely he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen! I can't tell for certain, but it appears that he's got blue eyes. Can that be?"

"Shh, Molly. I'm trying to hear what they're talking about." Serena scolded her maid. "They're speaking in English," she said in amazement.

"I wish I could understand English," Molly said wistfully, eyes disappointed.

Serena looked at the dark-haired man. She wasn't certain, but from his accent she thought he might be American. All the men Serena had seen besides Endymion and the eunuchs had been viewed at a distance so she couldn't tell if this man was handsome, but she would certainly call him interesting.

"Thank you for coming, Captain Shields. I am sure you question my motives for asking you here today." Endymion's voice said crisply.

"I admit that I'm curious."

"I have a great favor to ask of you, and even though you will be well paid, I want to impress upon you the gravity of my request."

Darien nodded, "I'm listening."

"I didn't just pick you at random. I made my inquiries about you, and I found that you are highly esteemed by other captains. I have been told that you are both honorable and trustworthy."

Darien smiled. "I would say that would depend on who you ask. And I believe I should point out to you that my cargo hold is full now. I f you have any goods you wish to ship, they will have to wait until my next voyage."

Serena knew Endymion well enough to realize that there was tenseness about him. "You do not understand what I want of you, Captain. Before I speak, can I count on your discretion?"

Darien couldn't conceal his bafflement. "Yes, of course you can."

Endymion lowered his voice. "The cargo I wish you to transport is one of the women from my harem." Will you agree to take her on board to transport her to England?"

Darien shook his head. So the important matter Lord Endymion had wanted to discuss concerned a woman from his harem, Darien thought in disgust. "My destination is America, Lord Endymion," he snapped. "You will have to find another ship to transport your lady to England. I happen to know that there are three ships in harbor at this time that are headed there."

"That is so, Captain. But the English ships will not be sailing for at least a fortnight. Out of desperation I'm forced to seek you out. If money will change your mind I'm willing to pay whatever you ask."

Serena was mystified at as to which lady from Endymion's harem he would be sending to England. She listened as the American spoke.

"If my destination were England, and if I allowed passengers on board, Lord Endymion, your lady would pay the same passage as anyone else, for I have never taken advantage of any man. But as I said, my destination is America, and that will not change. Even if you wanted to send your lady to America, I would have to refuse. The _Victorious_ isn't equipped to accommodate a woman passenger.

Endymion looked into steely blue eyes and knew this man couldn't be bought at any price. "Very well, Captain Shields. I see that I can't change your mind. I'm grateful for you to coming all the same."

Serena's eyes followed the tall American as he walked across the room. She thought it would be wonderful if she could talk to him about the land her father came from. She watched Endymion pace nervously, and she was certain he was distressed about something. She was still curious as to which woman from the harem he wanted to send. She'd ask her mother if she knew about the incident.

She turned to Molly. "Let us leave, Molly. I don't think we should bother Lord Endymion right now."

* * *

Achmed was out of breath from running. He drew air into his lungs and paused before his master's door, saying to the guard: "Open the door. I must see Lord Endymion at once."

The guard stepped aside respectfully and Achmed went in quickl_y. _

"Lord Endymion," Achmed blurted out. "I have just come from the market, where I spoke with Cridia, the head eunuch from the grand Seraglio. He told me they are making ready for a new woman of great importance. He said the woman is the daughter of your English Rose. It is the young mistress he was referring to, my lord."

Endymion, a man calm in the face of adversity, now paled. "Did the man say just how this was to be accomplished?"

"Yes, my lord. Cridia knows how fond I am of the little mistress, and he warned me that a troop from the Janissaries will come and take her away this afternoon! He could tell me nothing, but he warned me that we should get her to safety with all dispatch.

Endymion nodded to the eunuch. "Thank you. We shall make haste before it is too late."

Not long after, as Serena was dressing for dinner, Serenity rushed into the bedroom, her face pale, and her eyes wide with fear. "Serena, you must come with me at once. There is not a moment to lose!"

"But mama, what – "

Serenity took her daughter's hand and pulled her toward the door. "There's no time to talk. We must hurry to the harem before it's too late!" Serena was mystified. Why was her mother so afraid, and why was she taking her to the harem she hates so much?

As they moved across the garden, they were joined by Endymion. Serena could feel the tension between her mother and stepfather and she saw that her mother was trembling. Something was terribly wrong.

When they reached the pavilion, the door of the harem swung wide and she was immediately surrounded by Endymion's women. Gentle hands pulled her into a secluded room behind the bath. Before she could ask questions, she was stripped of her gown and then chemise. Raye and Amy began rubbing dark walnut oil into her naked body.

Serena's eyes sought her mother's. "What is happening? What are they doing to me?"

Serenity took a deep breath, knowing it was time to tell Serena the truth. "DO you recall the night the sultan came to our quarters?"

"Yes."

"He came that night with the express purpose of seeing you. He is a devious and evil man, and he has decided he will stop at nothing to steal you. That's why you must be disguised, and we must sneak you out of the city and away from Constantinople. Once the sultan finds out you are missing, he will have his Janissaries searching for you everywhere.

Serena trembled in fear, cringing at the thought of that odious man touching her. "I will not go with him."

"No, you will not. Endymion has a plan, and you must trust him."

At this point, Serena's whole body was covered with the oil that stained her skin dark. Now she understood the reason for Endymion's conversation with the American sea captain. He had been bargaining with Captain Shields to take her to safety.

"But where will I go, mama?"

"You are not to worry, my dearest. Endymion will see that you are kept safe."

Serena stood trembling as her golden hair was unwound from its bunned pigtails and covered with ebony dye, and her eyebrows were darkened with kohl. After this was done, she was dressed in a heavy black robe.

"Mama, I'm so frightened. Will you come with me?"

Serenity blinked back her tears. "No, dearest. I cannot, for I would endanger you. You are going to America, where you'll be with your father's people for a while. I don't know if your grandmother is still alive, but your father's family will surely take you in until it's safe for you to return to me."

Serena knew she had to be brave for her mother's sake. "I'll be alright. Don't concern yourself about me."

Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "You must remember to keep the dark oils on your skin and the dies on your hair until you are safely with your grandmother. Endymion and I have discussed this at great length, and we have decided that you are to tell no one who you are until you reach Philadelphia, because you don't know who you can trust. Swear this oath to me, Serena, that you keep your identity a secret. Let those you meet believe you are merely a woman from the harem, so you'll be left alone."

"I give you my oath, mama… but I do not understand the reason for it." A dreadful thought tugged Serena's mind. "Mama, will you or Endymion be in any danger from the sultan because you helped me escape?"

"Of course not. The sultan wouldn't dare harm me or Endymion, for fear the people would rise up in revolt since they love your stepfather well. Our concern is getting you safely out of Diamond's clutches. You will have to be very careful and do exactly as you're told, Serena. Remember, you must pretend to be a woman of the harem."

Serena stood before the mirror, staring at the image of a stranger. Her skin was dark, her hair was black. She did indeed look like a woman of the harem. Her small body shook with fear, and she turned worried eyes on her mother.

"What will I do without you and Endymion?" she looked at the faces of the women in the harem and saw that they were all crying. "I shall miss you all."

Serena's mother embraced her, trying not to cry. Several of the women came forward and hugged Serena, their silent glances telling her they feared for her. One of them placed a heavy veil across her face so that only her blue eyes were visible.

Serenity looked about the harem at the faces of the women who had befriended her daughter. She could see form their expressions that they were worried about Serena as well. There were none here who would betray Serena to the sultan. Serenity felt ashamed because she'd always shunned these women.

Serenity took her daughter's hands, wondering if they could ever see each other again. Serena's tears ran down her face and she wanted to cling to her mother. It was frightening being cast into a world she knew nothing about.

Serenity smiled sadly. "I've written a letter to your grandmother in America, hoping she still lives. You must communicate with me as soon as you're able." She hugged her daughter to her again, and then quickly released her, fearing she'd lose her courage.

Endymion quickly entered the room and he looked startled when he saw the transformation that had come over Serena. He took her hand and spoke to her lovingly. "Take courage, daughter of my heart; you will be in good hands. One day we shall all be reunited."

Serena embraced the man whom she'd always thought of as a father. "How can I leave you and mama? I'll miss you both so dreadfully."

He gazed into her eyes. "It is but temporary. Always remember that you're the daughter of the English Rose, and be proud."

Endymion was leading her out of the room. Serena turned back for a last glance at her mother, and found she was being comforted by the women of the harem. Endymion led her to a donkey cart that had been driven up to the harem door. Molly handed Achmed a leather satchel in which she'd packed Serena's clothing and toilette items.

"Serena, you won't be alone," Endymion assured her. "Put your faith in Achmed, for he will be with you and has sworn to protect you with his life."

She was hoisted onto a cart and Achmed whipped the donkeys into motion. Too frightened to think clearly, Serena wanted to jump down and run back to all that was familiar. She was about to enter a world that was foreign to her. The gates of the palace loomed ahead. In her whole life, she'd never been on the other side of those gates. She could only imagine what she would find there.

When the cart lumbered up to the main gates, Achmed, halted and turned to Serena, pointing to the satin-padded crate he had placed there earlier.

"You must get in and lie down among the cushions and let me close the lid. It's Lord Endymion's wish that we take no chances on you being discovered."

Serena shook her head when she gazed at the small crate. "I cannot fit in that. How will I breathe? It frightens me, Achmed."

"Look," he said encouragingly. "I have cut these holes in the wood. You'll be able to see where we're going, and you can breathe quite well." Trusting Achmed, she gathered her courage and climbed into the crate.

For a moment she was sure she'd suffocate. But she found she could breathe and the thought of being discovered by the sultan's men gave her the courage she needed. She closed her eyes, wondering if this horrible ordeal would ever be over. Why had the hateful sultan come into her life? How would she ever find her way home?


	4. Author note

Author's Note:

My conscience has gotten the better of me, and so I will no longer be updating the story as I originally had. Before everyone gets disappointed, I don't plan on discontinuing posting this story. In the previous chapters, there has been editing on my part but the text was basically by verbatim with some tweaking to make things fit, or to make the story move along faster.

From this point on, I'll be paraphrasing and developing the story in my own words rather than copying the novel word for word. I feel this is the nicer thing to do in regards to the author herself, and it makes me personally feel slightly less rotten for intentionally using someone else's ideas. Posting this story is for entertainment purposes only, and it's not my intention to infringe copyright, steal or profit from using this story.

I'm going to be going about this story differently from now on so to protect myself, the original authors, and this edited version of the story. As such, I won't be updating it as frequently, as it will take a bit more time and effort. Please continue to follow the story should you enjoy it, and if this story is taken down due to copyright infringement, I highly recommend buying the original novel.

Thank you guys for all of the positive feedback; I appreciate it.


	5. Part 2, Ch 2: Prepare for Battle!

Restated Disclaimer: This is not my original story. The storyline is from romance novel _Enchantress_, by Constance O'Banyon. Should this be taken down for copyright reasons, the novel can be purchased at or other booksellers. I don't own Sailor Moon or Enchantress.

This particular chapter has a lot of action, and a brief and yucky flashback involving a certain hateful redhead. The next chapter should focus a little more on Serena and Darien.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

The streets of Constantinople were lively and crowded, bustling so that the rickety donkey-drawn that Achmed drew through the streets attracted little to no attention. The cart slowly creaked past several covered markets, where precious gem stones, silks and spices were being sold. As Achmed drove past the Grand Market, the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread hung heavy in the air.

As the two shaggy donkeys drug the cart along, Achmed glanced worriedly back at the inconspicuous little crate, camouflaged amongst other boxes and sacks of flour. Though he had cut holes for Serena to breathe, he knew that she must be feeling the heat of the day. The day was passing fast, and he wanted to get her to the ship before dark, but the crowded streets slowed his cart cart down to a crawl.

It was then that a troop of Diamond's henchmen rode past in the direction of Endymion's palace, and Achmed bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, hoping he would not be recognized by the thugs. Soon the alarm would sound out that Serena had escaped, and Diamond would send his henchmen throughout the city on a search for her. Achmed had to get her aboard Darien's ship before this was to occur.

* * *

Darien Shields had been handed a document by the harbormaster, and was now signing impatiently. "My ship has a full load, so we'll be riding low in the water," he said to the man as he handed the papers back to him.

The harbormaster shook hands with the captain, musing at the strange gesture that seemed to be expected by all the Americans he had dealt with thus far. "It's good you're setting sail soon. There is word of trouble happening in the city tonight." He looked around, making sure no one was to overhear, and spoke again in low tones, "The sultan's henchmen are out tonight, and on a nasty mission. It's rumored they may even shut down the harbor. It might even be wise to leave as soon as possible."

Darien nodded, "I've heard nothing but bad about Diamond's men. They're very ruthless, aren't they?"

The harbormaster looked around again furtively, before murmuring, "At one point they were an elite guard, but that's been many years ago. Now they do dirty work for the sultan."

"What sort of work are they getting into tonight?"

"This is gossip talking, but I've heard tell of a woman of rare beauty that the sultan seeks. She is said to be of the house of Lord Endymion, and there will be much trouble if this proves true."

Darien's interest was aroused. "I along with anyone who has visited this city have heard of Lord Endymion's English Rose. Could she be the woman that Diamond is after?"

The harbormaster shook his head, "No, I don't think so. The streets would be in blood if Diamond ever tried to take Lord Endymion's wife from him." He leaned close and was whispering now. "I don't know who she is, but she must be something to cause so much commotion. Pity her if the sultan does find her, it's said he's borderline mad. Many of us long for the days before he came to power."

Darien now recalled his meeting with Lord Endymion. It was clear to him now that this was probably the "cargo" that Endymion wanted him to take aboard the _Victorious_, and he was glad he'd refused. All he needed was to be caught up in Turkey's politics. He watched the old harbormaster leave before he went to this cabin below deck. If there was going to be trouble between Diamond and Endymion, he wanted out of this harbor before it happened.

* * *

Andrew, Darien's first mate, looked skeptically at the bowing servant, and the crate he had carried on deck with ease.

"Let me get this straight. You've come to see the captain this late at night with a gift from Lord Endymion?"

Achmed smiled at the man. He had purposely waited until it was late enough that Captain Darien would be so caught up in his maps and charts that he wouldn't want to be disturbed. "It is simply a gift from my Lord to your captain, as a token of his appreciation for his audience earlier today. It would have been here earlier, but it took time to prepare, and to fight through the streets to deliver," he finished.

Andrew nodded understanding, "The captain has left orders not to be disturbed. I will have to stow the crate in the cargo hold for the time being. I'll have to present the gift to Captain Darien once we've set sail." He motioned to some of the crew, "Look lively. Get this crate down to the hold."

The men tilted the crate on its side, and Achmed rushed forward in protest. "Please, the gift within is of great value. I would caution you to treat it with care and carry it upright." He then requested to Andrew to accompany the men to the cargo hold to see that the crate was stored properly.

Once he was back on deck, he bowed to Andrew. "Sir, it is my wish to take passage on your ship to America."

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Sir, are you aware that this ship is sailing for Charleston, South Carolina?"

"It does not matter the destination. Here I am a slave. There, I would be free."

Andrew looked astounded. "What do you know about America? The South, in particular?"

"Nothing," Achmed answered honestly, not understanding, "But I am willing to learn."

Andrew shook his head sadly. "You may be trading one master for another. Asking to be transported south… sounds like Daniel asking to be put in the lions' den to me."

Achmed still did not understand the first mate's meaning. Taking a pouch from his belt, he pulled out a chunk of gold. "Is this enough to pay for my passage?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes, and you will have money left over. But I should warn you, there aren't any available cabins. You'll have to sleep on deck."

"If it's all the same to you, I would lie to remain below deck, in the cargo hold. I would be most comfortable there."

Andrew found the eunuch servant's request very strange, but he agreed. He wondered briefly if it had something to do with his seeming obsession with making sure that Lord Endymion's gift was properly taken care of. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to walk away. Turkey was filled with strange people with strange customs, he supposed.

* * *

Serena felt the heat weighing down on her, and she found it hard to breathe. She was shrouded in pitch black darkness, and she was frightened. Living a pampered life had not prepared her for this strange turn in her life; she hadn't known what fear really was until this day. Here she was, in a dark and musty cargo hold, headed to a strange country she had only ever read about in her books.

"Mistress," the familiar voice of Achmed whispered warmly, "I'm going to help you out of the crate now. We must be very quiet." The lid was ripped open on the crate, and she drew in a deep breath and blinked her eyes in adjustment to the near pitch dark.

Serena looked around. She could see some crates, barrels and boxes in addition to the crate she had just escaped. It was also damp there. She shivered.

"I'm hungry," she said, frowning. "Achmed, did you bring something to eat?"

"I'll return shortly with food. I wanted to get you out of the crate to start." He led her over to the steps and guided her into the shadows. "Stay hidden. I'll be back soon. Do not come out unless you know it's me."

When he left, Serena sank to her knees. She was too weary to stand. This had been the worst day of her life so far. She shuddered to think what lay ahead of her. Each sway of this ship took her farther away from her mother and Lord Endymion.

True to his word, it was shortly later when Achmed returned with food. "It's not what you're used to, but it is edible. Some kind of fowl, I think."

She took a bite and grimaced. "Maybe I'm not so hungry after all. This doesn't taste very good."

He frowned. "The ship's food doesn't compare to the diet you're used to eating, but you must eat. We don't know what is ahead of us or when I can get more food."

She nodded in understanding, and managed to take several mouthfuls before handing it back to him. Suddenly he tensed. "Shh," he whispered, pushing her gently back into the shadows. She hid behind a large crate just as heavy feet dropped down the stairs. She pressed tightly to the wall as Achmed blew out their candle, and they were in the dark once again.

The crewman stowed a small crate and them moved back up the steps. When he was gone, Serena sighed in relief.

"How long do I have to hide down here from the captain and crew?" she asked.

"Just a few more days," Achmed reassured her. "Once we're far enough out to sea that it would be impractical for the captain to turn back, we'll reveal your presence.

* * *

Darien stood at the wheel, maneuvering the ship through the waters of the Golden Horn. For some reason he had grown weary of the sea, and of life in general. His thoughts were of his father, and Darien often wondered if he ever regretted the harsh words that had passed between them the night Darien had left the family plantation, Shields Manor.

His mother had died when he was a boy. He had always been very close to his father, until trouble had torn them apart, in the form of a woman. Darien's mind traveled back to the night the trouble had begun…

The ball had been held at the Burke mansion, and everyone in the county was there. Darien had just returned from Europe. He was basking in the attention of all the available women, and danced with them all. His father had looked proudly on his son's popularity amongst the party.

And then, while Darien was resting, he glanced at the winding stairs to see a beautiful woman. She was smiling at him. Her name was Beryl; her hair was auburn, and her skin was soft and white. To this day, Darien couldn't recall the color of her eyes, but her face was beautiful.

Mesmerized, he came to her, and she came to his arms. He danced her across the room. He learned she was distantly related to the Burkes. They danced together for the rest of the evening. She later walked with him to the garden. She seemed so innocent, and that night he fell in love for the first time.

After that night, they were together every day. He was beginning to even think of marriage with Beryl. Then one night they had walked to the garden alone, and she'd allowed him to kiss her. He remembered worrying he'd frighten her with his unleashed passion.

He never could have known that Beryl was not the innocent she pretended to be. That night, she took him by his hand and guided him to a distant part of the garden. With her breath coming out in short gasps, and her eyes gleaming with desire, she lifted his hand and placed it on her breast.

He remembered being shocked by her bold move, but he was too swept up in his desire of her to care at the time.

She had unfastened his belt and grasped him in her slender hands, handling his throbbing member until he was nearly gone mad with lust. She pulled him down to the ground. She lifted her skirts and straddled him. She grasped him again and slipped him easily inside her; she wasn't the virgin he had thought.

Darien balled his hands in to fists at the memory. How little he had known about a woman's deceit and treachery. He could still see the moonlight shining on Beryl's face, her eyes glazed over and half closed.

"Faster," she had breathed in his ear. "Go faster and deeper! I want to feel all of you." She grasped his hips, her eyes were wild.

Suddenly, his passion was cooled to nothing. He felt repulsed, and wanted nothing more than to get away from this woman. There was something wicked about Beryl, he could feel it. It would be later when he would find out just how evil she really was.

Beryl felt him withdraw from her body, and she protested. "What are you doing? You haven't satisfied me yet!" When she elicited no answer, she sneered. "I thought you were a man. Maybe I was mistaken."

His pride was wounded. "Perhaps I'm not as well-versed as you wanted," he replied, moving her off of him and standing up.

"I could teach you," she purred to him, her eyes gleaming. "You excite me more than any man ever has." She reached up and touched his manhood through his trousers, making him shudder involuntarily. "I could teach you how to please me."

He helped her to her feet. "I'm sure you could. But I'm just not that into you."

Her eyes took on a cruel glint. "I was under the impression you wanted to marry me."

He shook his head. "We're not right for each other."

"I've told all my friends we are to be married. Will you make a fool out of me?"

"I don't recall us discussing marriage, Beryl."

She was quiet for a long time. "You're angry that I've been with other men." She laughed, the sound making him cringe inwardly. "I have been with more men than you could count. You were such a fool. You couldn't guess I wanted you from the first night we met. You can't know what torment I've been in, wanting you to make love with me."

His disgust would not leave him. "Perhaps we should forget this ever happened. I intend to, and you should too."

"You men. You're all alike," she whispered through stiff lips. "You turn against a woman for doing what you do. You call her a whore. Then you pride yourself of your accomplishments with the very woman you condemn."

He stepped back, putting distance between them. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

She surprised him by suddenly smiling. "Don't reproach yourself, Darien. I always get what I want in the end." She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair into place. "I'm leaving Charleston tomorrow anyway. This was supposed to be my going-away gift for you." She glared at him. "Can I assume you're a gentleman, and won't mention what happened tonight?"

"Well, yes," he said bewilderedly, wondering if she had even listened earlier when he said plainly he wanted to forget her. He was numb, but relieved she would be leaving soon. He had not reasoned with Beryl's love of revenge. He never would have guessed that Beryl would one day wriggle back into his life.

Only one year later, she married Darien's father. It didn't matter that he was twenty years her senior. She just wanted to spite Darien.

"I know you were fond of her at one point, son. Now she will be your stepmother, and we'll have her in our family," his father told him, not entirely aware of the nature of their relationship.

As the weeks passed, Beryl took pleasure in tormenting Darien, flaunting her position in his face, daring him to tell his father with her actions. Darien managed to avoid her whenever possible, and he made sure he never saw her without his father present.

One night when his father was away from home, Beryl came to Darien's bedroom. He ordered her to leave, but she only laughed her steely laugh.

She pulled her nightgown over her head and stood naked before him. Anger burned inside him as she sauntered over to him slowly.

"I told you I get what I want, Darien Shields. Are your dreams haunted by the thought of your father and me together? Do you want me?" she taunted him.

He picked up her dressing gown and threw it in her face. "I am disgusted by you. Have you no conscience?" he glared at her.

Her eyes danced, and he thought her mad. "No regrets. Well, save one… I still want you for myself." She stalked toward him sensually, swaying her hips. His eyes fastened on her full breasts, and he hated her for making him desire her still.

"Get out," he snarled at her, but she merely wound her arms around his neck.

He grasped her to shove her away from him, just as his father tore open the door. He remembered the look on his father's face, distorted with shock and anger. He accused him of seducing his innocent wife, and when Darien tried to explain to him what happened, he ordered him out of the house. Beryl won out. He hadn't returned back.

Sometimes, if Darien closed his eyes, he could smell the freshly cut hay, the sound of the wind in the trees and the smell of the roses in the garden at Shields Manor. He was only twenty when he left his home. He felt foolish for letting Beryl's lies and his own pride ruin his relationship with his father.

Darien was suddenly overcome with loneliness. He missed the land where he was born. He'd come to realize that the only love he'd ever have was for the land. Seafaring life was only making him more discontent. He'd made up his mind that once the _Victorious_ had docked at Charleston, he was going home. His father might get angry with him, but Darien still wanted closure, even if that happened.

* * *

Serena lay on the cushions that Achmed had gotten to put on the floor. She missed her old bed, and wished she was back at the palace, with her mother. She turned her face to watch the faithful Achmed, who was lying nearby.

"Achmed, are you sure that Diamond would not take revenge on Mama and Endymion?"

"The sultan may be a mad man, but he is not witless. He knows he would lose his head if he harmed Lord Endymion. His own army would rise up against him, as well as the people of Constantinople. They love Lord Endymion."

"How long will I have to stay away before I can go home?"

"I'm not sure, mistress. When we get to America and we inform Lady Serenity that you're safe, she and Lord Endymion will tell us what to do."

"Achmed?"

"Yes, little mistress?" he responded, wondering when she'd cease her questions.

"Thank you. For accompanying me. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said softly.

He smiled in the dark. "There's no place I'd rather be, mistress. Just know you're safe while I'm watching over you. Now, go to sleep. Nothing's going to harm you tonight."

And Serena fell asleep. She was rocked by the gentle swaying of the ship as the vessel sailed on to open sea.

Darien stood on deck, watching the heavy clouds that gathered in the east. He felt instinctually that there would be a storm sometime after nightfall. He wanted to be out of the Golden Horn and on the Sea of Marmora before that happened, to lessen the danger of being blown aground.

He glanced to his starboard side with little interest when the watch called down that three Turkish ships were closing in behind them. The waters were the gateway to Constantinople. The lanes were always crowded with ships and he never paid them much heed. By midday, however, Darien realized that the three Turkish ships were heading their way. Two of them were man-of-wars, and the third was a thirty-six gun frigate.

Darien understood that he was being pursued, though he couldn't think why. It was at this point that one of the vessels fired a cannon shot over the bow of the ship, confirming his suspicions.

Andrew rushed on deck and stood beside Darien. The crew awaited orders tensely.

Darien spoke first. "What the hell is going on, Andrew? To my knowledge, we have done nothing to provoke the Turkish navy."

"I don't know, Captain, but it appears that they're beginning to form a battle line!" Andrew said quickly, his eyes disbelieving.

"If it's to be a fight," Andrew observed, "We are badly outnumbered, but we do have the best gunners. The Turkish Navy is notorious for their inferior gunners."

Darien's eyes narrowed. "Inferior or not, they have enough firepower to land a lucky shot. Our only hope is to make it into open water. We might have a chance then." Darien ordered all sails set, gambling that the Turkish ships would not dare carry full sail in the wind that was quickly becoming fiercer.

In the cargo, Serena heard the sound of an explosion, and looked at Achmed, her eyes wide. "What was that? What's happening?"

Achmed stood up, intimidating in his height. "I don't know. It sounded like cannon fire. Stay hidden while I inquire into the matter."

Serena blinked and nodded, despite being afraid of being left alone. She was in a hostile world, and she didn't understand. She had no one to cling to save for her steadfast Achmed.

Darien saw the huge, dark-skinned man making his way toward he and his first mate. He glared over at Andrew.

"Andrew, what the hell? What is that man doing on my ship?"

Andrew shrugged, "You were preoccupied with other matters when he came aboard, and I forgot to tell you. You should remember him; his name is Achmed, and he booked passage on the ship."

Darien looked at the eunuch again, and his brow furrowed. "Yes, that's Lord Endymion's servant. I didn't recognize him at first in plain clothes. He might know why we're about to be attacked. Did he bring a woman aboard?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, he came alone."

Darien's eyes narrowed. The navy was gaining on them. He turned the ship so fast his top mast nearly touched the waves. "Something's not right here, Andrew. Unless I'm mistaken, that man has smuggled a woman onto this ship while you weren't looking."

"He never left sight of the men, captain. All he brought with him was a leather satchel and a crate containing a gift to you from Lord Endymion."

Darien froze and he slowly turned to look at Andrew in irritation. "Could the crate have been big enough to hold a woman?"

Andrew looked at him. "I… suppose so. It would have been a very tight fit, but a small woman could possibly have fit."

There was no time for Darien to act on this new revelation, because at that moment the Turkish vessels fired again at the _Victorious_, just barely missing them. He'd deal with the stowaway later. He needed his wits about him right now before they were all killed.

Andrew felt like a complete fool. By allowing Lord Endymion's servant on board, he unwittingly brought down the whole Turkish navy onto Darien's shoulders.

Captain Darien shouted orders over the wind, which had caught the ships sails and was now speeding them out into the Sea of Marmora. He realized that they would not be able to outrun the ships because they were so heavy with cargo. When he saw the lone frigate pursuing them and leaving the two sister ships behind, he was encouraged that his men would be able to give it their all against one ship rather than three.

Darien startled the crew by maneuvering close to shore, letting down the sails. He shouted to the men, "If the enemy follows true form, they will swing into the wind. When they do, they'll be vulnerable to our cannon fire. Ready the guns to fire when she passes!"

The frigate did just as Darien had predicted, and their cannons spit fire, hitting their target and fatally damaging her hull. The enemy ship foundered, and though they hadn't had chance to fire, their gun ports were wide open and taking on water. Darien's direction ripped the enemy ship open from wind and water.

The crew cheered loudly. They'd taken first victory by crippling one enemy ship. There was still danger that she might use her guns, so they couldn't claim victory yet. The other two ships were now bearing down on them. Still, the _Victorious_ had struck so quickly it had left the enemy dazed.

Even against impossible odds, it never occurred to Darien's crew that they would not win. As the day progressed, each successful encounter caused faith in their captain's ability to quickly intensify. While the crew cheered, their captain suddenly turned the ship to bring her alongside the enemy. They passed so close the rigging touched. Darien ordered more cannon fire, and the enemy frigate exploded into splinters. Turning the _Victorious_ to catch wind, Darien knew they still faced odds that had only been lessened by one. There were still the two ships to deal with.

"Hoist the signal, reload and make ready all cannons!" Darien concluded that he only had two choices. He could try to outrun the enemy by lightening the load, which would result in loss of cargo. Or he could try for a fight. He saw that the enemy had turned and was headed for shore.

Andrew looked at Darien. "Do we run or fight, captain?" Darien's eyes met Andrew's for a moment, and Andrew saw the conviction there.

"We fight," he said firmly. "Because we are of lesser strength, we'll have to hit, run, and hit again. We'll wound them little by little, until they bleed. Then we'll finish them off. Pray they don't send for reinforcements."

"We don't know these waters, captain. The storm will not be in our favor. It looks like the Turks have anchored to ride out the storm. Shouldn't we take our advantage and run?"

"Not at all. If the enemy can anchor, we can too." Darien's eyes brightened with the challenge of battle. "Or… we could make them think we've anchored."

Andrew's eyes lit with understanding. "We're to fool them into thinking the storm has deterred us."

"It seems to be the likely thing to do under the circumstances," Darien nodded.

Darien motioned for his first mate to take the wheel. He adjusted the spyglass to see the ships. They had raised the blood flag. There would be no quarter. He passed the glass to Andrew so he could see as well.

"What have we done to provoke such action?" Andrew said, frowning.

"Past sinking their frigate, I can only guess. I'm willing to bet we have that woman that Diamond is looking for on board, or at least they think we do. And they're willing to go to great lengths to get her back."

"To offer no mercy when our countries aren't not at war… this is barbaric."

"They don't seem to be concerned about that as much as you are. Inform the men that we must fight, since surrender isn't a possibility for us. We must win or die trying. Make sure they know the gravity of our situation, and warn them what will happen if we are taken."

* * *

Serena buried her face in her hands. Her body was trembling with fear. Achmed tried to soothe her anxiety with words of optimism. "I talked to the crewmen, and he told me of Captain Shield's legendary courage. He's a genius of tact. The entire crew is very devoted to him."

"Why are the men so devoted to him?" she asked, not really wanting to know

"He cares about them, or so I was told. If asked, they say he could tell you the names of each of their wives, and children too. They'd follow him into hell if he asked. With the ladies, I was assured he has irresistible charm."

Serena remembered seeing Captain Shields when he had been with Endymion. He'd been too far away for her to get a good look at him, but he'd seemed handsome. Or so Molly had thought, anyway. "I hope he's as skilled as his men believe. It will take a miracle for the Americans to win against the Turkish navy."

"Stranger things have come to pass," said Achmed, his eyes twinkling. "I find this all very exciting."

Serena found the goings-on lots of things, but exciting was not one of them. "Tell me more about the captain." She needed a distraction.

"I know nothing more. But I could tell you a tale I was told once about another sea captain."

"Tell me," Serena urged him, knowing he was trying to help distract her from the happenings above...

The _Victorious_ rose stealthily through the darkness, firing all port cannonades onto the unsuspecting enemy before disappearing in a cloud of gun smoke. The sound of the masts crashing down could be heard over the waves, and it was clear that they'd fatally wounded the Turkish ship.

Darien turned the _Victorious_ into the wind to finish the enemy ship. He came again out of the darkness to surprise the anchored enemy ship. He ordered his gunmen to fire at the ship's unprotected stern, and then had the cannons blast the ship with a concentrated fire. The wind intensified and the American ship was still not out of danger. Darien still faced one final ship. The night's battle was illuminated by the fire of the burning ship they'd just defeated.

Serena clamped her hands over her ears as flashing light and booming guns jarred the ship. She wondered briefly if she would have been better off facing sultan Diamond than to die here on this ship. The storm finally quieted down during the night, and the morning light revealed the sight of the battle that had taken place in the dark.

Of the three enemy ships, one was burning with her rigging crumpled and plunging down into the water, one had sunk completely. The third, despite being still intact, was crippled and could not control her direction, and was now drifting away harmlessly.

The _Victorious_ was battered but triumphant. She sailed away with every sail hoisted to the yard, and the cheer of her crew filling the morning air.


End file.
